


Mrs Adler, Ride With Me

by castielsangel_x



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canonical Character Death, Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow (Red Dead Redemption 2), Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, People Watching, Post-Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow (Red Dead Redemption 2), Protective Arthur Morgan, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tent Sex, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: A collection of drabbles between Arthur Morgan and Sadie Adler, ranging from friendship to romance. Tags updated as each chapter is posted.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 55
Kudos: 150





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into the RDR fandom after having completed two play-throughs of the game. I shipped Sadie and Arthur from the get-go, so I thought I would try my hardest to write. Very sorry if anything is out of character, never written for this fandom before. Thanks all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Comfort (NO TB)

#1.

The ice cold wind was harsh against Arthur Morgan’s face as he tried in vain to light a cigarette, before grunting in annoyance and throwing it into the fresh snow. His muscles ached and his stomach rumbled loudly. The fight with the O’Driscoll’s had taken it out of him and Dutch (he couldn’t care a damn about Micah) and Dutch had gone to rest while Arthur was trying his hardest to get at least one draw out of a damn cigarette. His grumbling stomach made him move in the direction of Pearson’s ‘kitchen’, if that’s what they were calling it here, moving out of the wind and over where the was some heat. He placed his hands above the hot coals, almost sighing in relief at some heat in his frozen fingers. He nodded to Charles who was sitting in the corner, sharpening arrows best he could with his burned hand.

“Morning, Mr Morgan …” Mr Pearson said from the depths of the furs he was wearing to stay warm. “Breakfast?”

“If there’s some goin’,” Arthur answered. 

“Would you do me a favour too?”

“There’s always somethin’ else with you. What is it?” 

“Our new bunkmate. Mrs Adler. Will you take her some food?” Pearson asked. “She hasn’t eaten since you brought her here.” Arthur sighed gently. 

“Sure. Plate it up, Pearson,” he said, looking back over at Charles. “Make sure you eat too, partner. You need your strength up.” He rubbed his hands together for more warmth as Pearson plated up the stew he’d made from a whitetail buck he and Charles had caught earlier in the day. He grabbed the two bowls and he walked back out into the biting cold over to the cabins. They had given Mrs Adler a cabin on her own to let her grieve for her husband in peace. She was a sorry state when they found her, yet Micah had made worse but riling her up and scaring her. He put his head down to stop the snow blowing directly in his eyes. He approached Mrs Adler’s cabin, knocking gently before he pushed the door open without waiting on any answer. He lifted his head again only to see Mrs Adler quickly trying to cover herself mid change, yelling at him suddenly before he almost dropped the stew bowls in order to turn away from her as quickly as possible.

“Jesus. Ma’am, I’m … I didn’t mean …” he sighed. “Mrs Adler, I’m sorry … I …”

“Don’t you know how to wait until someone asks you in. Jesus …” Mrs Adler said, her voice hoarse and broken, no doubt from crying.

“I said I was sorry, Mrs Adler, I never meant no offence. I … I just ...here’s breakfast,” he said, turning his head every so slightly to catch a glimpse of Mrs Adler, who still wasn’t fully dressed yet, holding the shirt up over her top half, staring at his back. She was shivering, her bottom liq quivering and teeth chattering. Arthur put the stew bowls down and turned to her fully. She backed away from him a little until he put his hands up in a show of apology before he moved forward. “Let me help you … you’re freezin’.

“I don’t need no charity, sir.”

“Look, quit your belly aching and let me help. Get you warm and your belly full,” he said and Mrs Adler froze for a few moments before she nodded. Arthur approached her, taking the shirt from her slowly, her corset the only thing covering her top half. Her arms were stiff from the cold so she let him help her into the shirt before he shrugged off his own winter coat and held it out to her. She looked confused for a moment before she let him help her into that too. Now, he wasn’t one for being a soft touch but he couldn’t stand the thought of the woman freezing out here. He had on enough layers to keep him warm for the moment. She was almost drowned by the size of his coat but she almost seemed to sigh with relief at some warmth in her bones. “And it’s not sir, it’s Arthur. Arthur Morgan.” He picked up one of the bowls of stew and held it out to her with a spoon which she took hesitantly before sitting down on the cot and began to eat. 

“Thank you, Mr Morgan,” she said gently and Arthur nodded gently. Mr Morgan was definitely better than sir. It would take then gang a while to earn her trust. For all she knew, they could have been no better than the O’Driscoll’s, but Arthur knew that if that were true, Dutch would have left her to the wolves or, worse, Micah. 

“I’m … I’m sorry about your husband, and your ranch,” he said gently, picking up his own stew bowl and picking up an upturned chair from the other side of the room to sit down. She didn’t tell him to leave so it was a good start. “Them O’Driscoll’s are nothing short of ruthless.”

“My Jake was a good man. He didn’t deserve this,” she said. “We weren’t even married long before them bastards killed him.” She pushed the stew around her bowl, not looking Arthur in the eye. “I wasn’t able to say goodbye to him properly.”

“I’m real sorry, ma’am,” he said gently, eating some of his own stew, the cold now seeping slowly through his layers now he was minus a coat, but Mrs Adler looked warmer, colour starting to come back to her cheeks. He sighed gently. “I could ...take you back, if y’like, we could bury him proper.” Mrs Adler finally met his eyes again.

“Why would y’do that?” she asked. He watched her for a moment before he put the stew bowl to his lips and tipped his head back, finishing the remaining food in the bowl before he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

“Cos I’ve lost people too, ma’am, and I didn’t get to say goodbye,” he said, getting to his feet. “Eat. We’ll head out when the snow stops.” He went to leave the room, only to have his hand grabbed. He turned to look at Mrs Adler.

“Thank you, Mr Morgan,” she said softly, ready to take off his coat to give back. He stopped her. 

“Keep that until the chill’s gone,” he said. “Gonna need to stay warm, ma’am.”

“Sadie. You can call me Sadie, if you like. Since it looks like I’m gonna be stickin’ with you lot for the foreseeable.” He nodded. 

“As long as you call me Arthur.”

“Deal … Arthur.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sadie comforting Arthur after the death of a friend. (TB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, for my entire first playthrough, except the first section obviously, I had an Ardennes horse called Rufus. So that's the inspiration behind Arthur's horse's name in this fic.

The gang’s camp at Beaver Hollow was quiet for a change. Sadie looked around from her seat at the fire, notice a good few members missing. The women were all gathered at Tilly and Mary-Beth’s shared tent, all expect Karen who was sitting against Pearson’s wagon, almost face down in a bottle of Kentucky bourbon, poor girl. Everything over the last few weeks had driven her further and further into the bottle. Sadie and Abigail had to wrestle one off her not long ago after she broke it and threatened to kill Miss Grimshaw with the half she still had in her hand. Sadie had to knock her out eventually to be able to get her to let it go. Karen woke up later, not knowing what had happened, with her nose in agony from Sadie’s fist. Dutch was in his tent with Micah, talking in hushed whispers, shut in from the rest of the world. Charles stood guard at the entrance of the camp with his bow in hand. Jack wandered absentmindedly around the camp, looking awful sad. Sadie couldn’t help but feel for him.A boy should be free, not caught up in all this mess. John was out with Javier as it was their turn to hunt. Some of the other’s she hadn’t seen for a while. The most noticeable absence for Sadie was Arthur, who had been gone a couple of days, which made Micah comment on more than on occasion about how he’d probably deserted them. Sadie was quick to shut him up, absolute waste of a man that he was. 

Arthur had been very distant lately, Sadie had also noticed. He was pale and he had a cough, and he didn’t sound good at all. She had noticed some of his clothes were a little loose on him but she didn’t want to ask him in case he didn’t want to talk about it. He’d disappear for days at a time and sometimes Sadie wished she had gone with him, to get out of a tension filled camp for just a few hours. She sighed, picking up her rifle and cleaning it as she kept an eye on camp. Charles’ voice made her turn her head to the camp entrance, ready with her rifle just in case.

“Who goes there?”

“It’s me …” Arthur’s voice said through the trees and Sadie felt herself sigh in relief. He hadn’t left them. His voice sounded tired and she watched as he appeared though the trees on his beautiful Ardennes mount, Rufus. Behind him followed another horse that he led with his lasso, the most vibrant golden creature she had seen in a long time. His coat seemed to shine in the dying sunlight. The horse was a beautiful creature but he walked with his head low, almost in sadness. The look on Arthur’s face matched the horse’s defeated stance, his sickly paleness and the dark circles around his eyes enhanced by the look of hurt on his face. Sadie stood to go help him, putting the rifle down. She walked closer to them, almost gently going forward to the new addition to the camp. She reached out and one her hand to the horse’s nose and one to his neck, stroking its beautiful golden coat.

“Who’s this beauty?” she asked Arthur, taking the reins from Arthur while he tied Rufus to the hitching post. 

“This here feller is Buell,” he said. “He’s … um, he’s all alone now and I needed to bring him back.”

“How’d y’mean?” Sadie asked. 

“His owner was a new friend of mine. Helped him out when ol’ Buell here bucked him off and took his wooden leg away in his stirrup,” he explained. “Feller was in the war, y’see. Lost his leg.”

“What happened to him that you needed to take in Buell?” she asked. Arthur looked sad for a moment, before he began to cough, harshly trying to gasp for breath between each cough. He spat out blood onto the ground, making Sadie’s heart jump in sheer panic which she hoped hadn’t shown on her face. She hitched Buell to the post next to Rufus and she touched Arthur’s shoulder. “Come sit, Arthur. I’ll fetch some water.”

“‘S’fine … Sadie, I’m okay,” he spluttered, trying to clear his lungs to take another breath. 

“Come on cowboy, I’ll make you some tea. I’ve got some wild mint somewhere, get your strength up a bit,” she said, and took his arm, leading him towards his cot before she went to get some hot water from Pearson before he started using it for other things. She soaked the mint in the water and took it back to Arthur, who was still coughing a little. She handed him the cup, the rasp of his breathing sounding so painful.

“Thanks,” he said with one last cough to clear his throat before he took a drink. It burned that little bit but it was soothing at the same time. She sat down next to him on his bed, shoulders pressed together. “Hamish Sinclair was his name. I helped him and he offered to let me fish with him, then hunt up near O’Creagh’s Run. We caught some good trophies out of our time together, but he weren’t so lucky this time.” He sighed and looked across the camp. “Feller was good to me, nice to have someone outside camp to drop in on. Got … got gored by a boar, giant fuckin’ thing, biggest thing I’d ever seen. Poor bastard didn’t stand a chance. He asked me to take Buell, so I did.”

“Oh, Arthur, I'm sorry” Sadie said softly, rubbing his back. He smiled gently.

“Friends of mine don’t seem to last long,” he said with a sigh.

“I’m not going anywhere, Arthur,” she said, before she leaned in and kissed his temple, his skin clammy yet warm. “Maybe you should sleep.”

“I will. But lets unsaddle the boys first,” he said, putting the cup down on the crate next to his photograph and got up, moving back towards the horses with Sadie. Buell raised his head as Arthur approached. He patted the steed on the side of the neck. “Gonna let Mrs Adler deal with you, boy.” He leaned in closer to the horse but still let Sadie hear him. “You be a good feller for her now, we like her.” Sadie looked at Arthur over Buell’s back and smiled. “She’s a good lady.” Their eyes met. “The best.” Sadie felt her cheeks get warm before she dropped her eyes from him, still smiling, pulling at the straps of Buell’s saddle as Rufus pressed his head against Arthur to get his attention.

“Someone’s jealous,” Sadie commented. Arthur chuckled, before coughing lightly this time, as if to clear his throat. 

“He knows he’s my favourite,” Arthur commented, patting the side of the animal’s face. 

“Maybe when you feel a little better, we’ll go for a ride, huh? Test out ol’ Buell here,” Sadie offered. Buell made a noise of what Sadie took as approval before he pressed his head against her shoulder, nicking gently at her shirt as she patted his neck again. 

“It’s always a pleasure to ride with you, Mrs Adler.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sadie still has nightmares. (NO TB)

Sadie Adler was not one to admit she was scared. It wasn’t often she got scared but there was the odd occasion. First time was when she and Jake got married. Their families hadn’t been sure about the union and it made Sadie terrified Jake wouldn’t go through with it. But he did and they loved each other very much, enough to start their life together and be happy. Second time was when they got their own ranch up in the mountains. High mountains plus dangerous animals plus horrendous weather did not make a good mix. She and Jake had had too many close calls with bears and wolves than she cared to admit, but it made her that bit more savvy in the great outdoors and made her appreciate it more. Third time was when Micah Bell found her in the cellar of her ranch after a gang of degenerates had killed her husband and left his body to rot in a cart out in the snow. The O’Driscoll’s weren’t who scared her as she had managed to hide from them most of the time in the cellar. But she tried to escape once they were all dead until Micah had grabbed her and proceeded to try and press her up against a wall before she managed a slap to his face and a loud scream for help. That was when Dutch and Arthur had shown up. Then her ranch went up in flames and everything from her whole married life had crumbled to ash and blown away with the icy wind. It still pained her all those months later. 

It was a nightmare that scared her this time. She was used to nightmares but they still scared her to this day. Always images of her dead husband, of her watching the O’Driscoll’s murder him but she couldn’t get to him, of Micah Bell laughing as the O’Driscoll’s stabbed her love to death and dumped him out in the snow. Dreams of Micah backing her into a corner, her hands held down by some invisible force, hiking up her nightdress  _ and _ … Sadie opened her eyes, her cheeks wet, her breathing a little harder than normal, her heart slamming against her breast as if trying to escape her body. She looked across the room, Tilly still asleep on her little makeshift bed in the corner, Mary-Beth and Karen draped across two sofas in the room across from them. Sadie sat up, her blanket dropping to the floor as she rubbed her face, wiping away the wetness there.  _ God, _ why was she still plagued with these dreams? 

“Y’okay, Mrs Adler?” came Charles’ voice from the doorway. She hadn’t even heard him approach. He had his gun in hand, ready to go take over from Javier on watch duty. She smiled best she could. 

“I’m okay, Charles. Promise …” she said, sure her voice betrayed her but Charles nodded and left her to it. She sighed deeply, letting her head fall into her hands. She thought about Jake before she pushed him to the back of her mind again. She had done well to get over his death with the Van Der Linde gang. Tilly, Karen, Mary-Beth … they’d all helped her in the beginning. But the one who had taken her mind off it the most was Arthur by making her feel like one of the men. He treated her the same as he would any of the others and she liked that. She looked up towards the ceiling, knowing he’d be up there resting. He’d been out of camp for a couple of days, something about a strange French artist who stole people’s wives and a photographer who had a knack for  _ almost _ getting himself eaten by the wildlife. He had robbed a couple of stages and a homestead while he was out though, contributing to the box more than Sadie had seen anyone else since they had moved into Shady Belle. She took a deep breath before she gathered up her blanket and moved out of the room, towards the stairs. She took off her boots at the bottom so that the creaking wouldn’t wake Jack and Abigail. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she tiptoed up to the first floor, along past the hole in the wall of Abigail’s room and towards Arthur’s door. She pushed the door open gently, the moonlight coming in the broken window lighting the room enough for Sadie to see the man in question lying in bed. 

Arthur’s weapons belt and knives and bow were lying on top of his map on the table, his rifles propped up against the wall. He boots had been kicked off haphazardly and he was lying with his suspenders down and his shirt unbuttoned fully. There was a sheen of sweat on his skin, but it was a particularly warm night in the swamp, not enough to make it unbearable but it did cause a little discomfort when trying to sleep at times. Not that it seemed to bother Arthut at that moment. She watched him for another few moments before she approached him slowly, checking to see if he was asleep. She felt terrible about bothering him but she needed someone, and not just anyone, to make her forget her nightmare. She put a foot on the bed and climbed up and over him, settling herself down between his body and the wall, a small grunt coming from him as he was woken by the movement. She lay down along his side, sliding one leg to curl around his and resting her head on his shoulder, one hand on his chest - his  _ bare _ chest. He seemed to tense a moment and she hoped he wouldn’t ask her to leave. Instead, his arm came up around her, resting gently on her waist and squeezing in comfort, his eyes opening and his warm breath against her forehead

“Y’alright?” his sleepy voice said. “Not often I get woke by a lady climbing into my bed. Is it my birthday?” Sadie chuckled into his shoulder, swatting his chest gently, listened to the rumble in his chest as he chuckled softly too. She was silent again after a moment.

“Had a nightmare.” There was a good few moments silence before he spoke again.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I dunno …” she said. “Sounds stupid. I’ve been out with you boys killing O’Driscoll’s and fighting, and a little nightmare has me cowering here.”

“You ain’t cowering, Sadie. Not that I can see … nothin’ wrong with wanting a bit of company,” he said, tightening his grip on her waist as he shuffled to get a little bit comfier on the bed that was only built for one. But he had to admit the contact was nice. He admired her so much, the most recent yet most resourceful member of the gang, apart from himself. He had seen her fight many a time now and - dare he say it - he found himself  _ attracted _ to her. The strongest woman he’d ever met. “So I’ll ask again - wanna talk about it?”

“It’s always the same. Jake being killed in front of me and I can’t stop it. O’Driscoll’s and … and …” she swallowed hard, burying her face in his shoulder that little bit more.

“Micah?” he asked and she, for the first time, shifted her eyes up to look into his own. He felt her nod against his shoulder. “Our first meeting must have made you think we was just another bunch of killers. I don’t kill in cold blood, Sadie.”

“I know …”

“I don’t trust Micah neither.”

“Oh, I know …” she said gently, leaning up on her elbows to look down at Arthur, running her fingers over his chin gently, the scruff starting to come back in again after his last shave. “I’d trust you with my life, Arthur Morgan.” A corner of Arthur’s mouth twitched, raising gently in a small smile.

“I ain't a good man, Mrs Adler …” he said. He always said that. It was like saying that would make her back off from him. But Sadie wasn’t going  _ anywhere _ .

“You may do bad things to look after the people you love, but inside you are the best man I’ve known, apart from my Jake,” she said, running the back of her fingers up Arthur’s cheek, his face a little sweaty from the warm night air in the swamp. He lifted the hand that wasn’t round her waist and pressed it against the hand on his cheek. Sadie’s heart almost stopped, thinking he was going to ask her to leave, worrying she had overstepped her boundaries. But the hand around her waist tightened again and the movement untucked her shirt from her jeans and his fingers met skin, Sadie’s breath quickening slightly. She moved her eyes to Arthur’s lips, letting them linger there for a moment before she lowered her own to his, pressing the chastest of kisses to his slightly chapped lips. Arthur held his breath for a moment, his eyes slipping closed as she kissed him ever so lightly, almost as if she was testing the waters to see how deep she could tread. He lifted his free hand to her cheek, cupping it gently, running a thumb over her cheekbone as he pressed that little bit closer to kiss her that little bit harder. Sadie gasped against his mouth, not sure she was expecting him to kiss her back but he did and it made her head spin. He smelled of gun oil, coffee and sweat; it was intoxicating and uniquely Arthur. She pulled back for a moment so she could look down at him.

“Y’okay?” Arthur asked, looking a little confused.

“I just wanted to look at you,” she said and she was sure Arthur blushed under her gaze, not having his hat there to cover him from her, not unwelcome, scrutiny. Her fingers drew gently on his bare skin, just below his throat, noting his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “You’ve been so good to me, Arthur. You’re the only one who treats me equal. When all this is over, I’d like to keep ridin’ with you, if you’d let me.” Arthur let out a deep breath before he moved beneath her, rolling her over gently onto her back, his arm beneath her holding her close as he took her lips in his in a fierce kiss, Sadie humming gently against his lips as she wrapped an arm around his neck. She knew if she’d been standing, her knees would have gone weak from his kiss, and she wasn’t the kind of woman who went weak at the knees very often. He was a solid weight against her, so real, so comforting. He pulled back from the kiss, Sadie lifting her head to chase his lips before they parted. He was breathing heavy, his eyes searching her face.

“I’d be honoured, Mrs Adler …” he said and she smiled, the first smile where she felt she meant it, not something forced to make the rest of the camp think she was okay. She kissed him quickly again before the two settled together to sleep, Sadie curled up between the wall and Arthur, back in their original position. Her hand snaked beneath his shirt, his bare skin against hers a comfort to her. He kissed her forehead gently, holding her close.

“G’night, Arthur …” she whispered.

“Night, Sadie …” he replied, mid yawn and both fell asleep in the others embrace, the most at ease and at peace they had been for a long time. That was how Dutch and Hosea found them the next morning, moving into the room to wake Arthur to go over their plan, all the final details, before they stopped in their tracks at the sight. Arthur snored gently, his usual furrowed brow was smooth and he looked younger, like he was in his twenties again. Mrs Adler was buried against Arthur, breathing softly into the crook of his neck. Hosea touched Dutch’s shoulder gently.

“Let the boy sleep a bit longer. God only knows he deserves it,” he said and Dutch nodded before they left the room again together, leaving Arthur and Sadie to sleep for as long as they needed.

“That he does, Hosea. That he does.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sadie finds Arthur on the ridge. (TB)
> 
> (Spoilers for ending of mission Red Dead Redemption in Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow)
> 
> (I hurt my own heart writing this. But wanted to get it out the way)

Sadie paced.

And paced. And paced.

“Sadie, stop!” Abigail chastised from behind her. “You’ll wear a hole in the god damn floor.” Sadie turned to her, her eyes full of apologies. She, Tilly, Abigail and Jack were safe at Copperhead Landing, tents set up at the ruined cabin just in case they needed to spend the night. Abigail held Jack close, who had been asking all day about his pa and his Uncle Arthur. Abigail had just managed to hold back tears, just stroking her son’s hair as he rested her head on his chest. Tilly wasn’t so good at holding back the tears. She kept quiet but her cheeks were wet for a good while. Sadie knew she had a soft spot for Arthur and would be upset if he didn’t come back. Sadie had butterflies in her stomach and they didn’t feel good whatsoever. She knew she should go find Arthur and help him, but she had promised to see Abigail and Jack safe. Her hand gripped her rifle hard as she thought of Arthur. She prayed he was fine. Suddenly hoofbeats could be heard and Sadie held up her rifle as the others hid best they could within their tent.

“Who is it? I will shoot, don’t think I won’t,” Sadie threatened into the darkness. 

“I really hope you won’t,” a familiar voice said, making Abigail and Jack run out of the tent and into John Martson’s arms as he got down from his horse, cries of ‘John, you’re alive!’ and calling him all the names under the sun. Sadie sighed gently, smiling softly at the family. But she noticed he was alone and that made the butterflies in her stomach worse. She felt sick. That was when she noticed John was wearing Arthur’s hat and had his satchel over his shoulder.

“John … where’s Arthur?” Sadie asked. He looked up from hugging his family, his and Abigail’s eyes on hers. She knew she sounded ungrateful. It was like he had just come back from the dead, Dutch having told them he died on the train job. She truly was happy to see John, more than he knew. But she needed to know. She  _ had _ to. John stared at her for a moment before looking down at the ground.

“Sadie …”

“Where is he, John? Where is Arthur?” she said through gritted teeth. She could feel the emotions bubbling inside her but she tried to stay calm.

“He … he told me to go, to leave him. Pinkerton’s were after us, I don’t know if he …” he stopped for a moment. “He saved my life, Sadie. He was real sick, I dunno if he made it … I hope so.” Sadie’s heart beat hard in her chest and the sick feeling got worse. 

“Where’d you split up?” she asked.

“Sadie … you can’t …”

“I can and I will. I … I need him, John,” she said, moving forward and gripping the front of his shirt. “Please …”

“Okay … okay. Northeast of O’Creagh’s Run,” he said softly. “We had to get away from camp. The Pinkerton’s chased us up the mountain. He told me to go … told me I had to be a man and come back to my family. He always said I was to run …” He looked at Abigail and put his arm around her, ruffling Jack’s hair. “I can’t leave them again.” Sadie nodded.

“I understand. You don’t have to. I’m going,” she said, slinging her rifle on her back and moving over to her horse, Bob, and saddling him up for the ride ahead. She felt everyone’s eyes on her as she climbed on, trying to fight back the tears. John stepped forward and reached for Sadie’s hand. He squeezed it gently.

“I know how you feel about him, Sadie. I hope you find him. I … I hope he’s alright,” he said, not sounding completely convinced. “Thank you … for saving my family. You and Arthur both” Sadie smiled and squeezed his hand in return.

“I’ll see you again sometime, John Marston,” she replied. “I promise. Be well, all of you. Jack, you look after your mama now, you hear!” The little boy smiled.

“I promise, Miss Sadie,” he said and she smiled back, willing herself not to cry. She saw them as her family and she would miss them very much.

“Tilly, you be well now. Abigail, thank you for being there for me, through all of it,” she said. Abigail wiped a tear away. Both women waved at her as she clicked her tongue, squeezing Bob’s sides with her heels and moving in the direction of the road. She felt a lone tear slide down her cheek as she took one last look back at them before her horse broke into a run, to find Arthur before it was too late. 

\----

The rain was threatening to fall as she made her way through O’Creagh’s Run; she could feel it in the air. The place was eerily quiet. Her stomach was in knots at the thought of what she could find. It wasn’t until she saw the dead body of Arthur’s Ardennes, Rufus, lying in the mud that she felt the first tear fall down her cheek. She got down from Bob and she moved over to the horse, kneeling down and running her hand over his neck. He had a bullet wound to the gut and it must have killed him quickly. She patted him gently.

“Good boy,” she whispered before she got up again and hitched Bob to a tree, drawing her rifle from the saddle, going on foot the rest of the way, taking one more look at the fallen mount . She really had no idea if Arthur was still here, if he was alive, if he was dead, what state he was in. She wiped her face and began to walk up the hill, the fog beginning to roll down it. The early morning sunshine was trying its hardest to break through the mist but not quite. She made her way up to higher ground, the ground littered with dead Pinkertons the higher she got.  _ Well done Arthur,  _ she thought as she went. She moved higher still until she came to a ridge, a cliff looking over the forest. That was when she saw him. A bullet to the gut would have been less painful than seeing him lying there against the solid rock, head turned to away from her. She moved forward slowly until she was standing over him, looking down at him on the ground. His skin was sickly pale and he was bruised badly, one eye swollen shut completely, lip split and it had been bleeding. She dropped her rifle to the ground and she knelt beside him, the flood gates opening as she began to cry, reaching for him and pulling him to her, resting him over her lap, cradling him in her arms so his head was rested against her chest. 

“Arthur …” she whispered. “I’m sorry … I’m so sorry. I should have been here … I shoulda come with you.” She let herself cry for him, looking down on his bruised face. She ran her fingers over his cheek gently before stroking his hair. “You’re the only one that cared.” She cupped his cheek before resting her head against his, the tears coming thick and fast as she held him. She rocked his body gently in her arms as she sat there. She wasn’t able to be there for Jake when he died but she would be here for Arthur. He saved her, made her feel like life was still worth living even when she felt like death would have been preferable. She had no idea how long she sat with him, the sky changing overhead, the promise of rain too. “Oh, Arthur …”

“Don’t you ‘Oh, Arthur’ me,” came his gruff voice from against her chest, followed by a few wheezing breaths and Sadie pulled back quickly, looking down at the man in her arms, whose unswollen eye opened ever so slightly.

“Arthur! You … you’re here,” she said, her voice broken from her tears. “I’ve got you … I thought you were …” She couldn’t find the words, tears still falling. She couldn’t believe he was alive.

“Micah couldn’t kill a dying man,” he said, trying to take in some deep breaths. 

“Hush, you’re not dying,” she scolded, wondering if she was trying to kid him or herself. “We’ll get you some help.”

“I’m beyond help, Sadie …” he said matter of factly. He lifted his hand and he gently took hers in his own. “But I’m glad you’re here.” She smiled.

“I had to find you.”

“John …”

“He made it, Arthur. He got back to Abigail and Jack. They’re together,” she said, squeezing his hand. “You did a good thing, honey. A real good thing. Stupid, but good.” He chuckled darkly which prompted him to turn his head away to cough, letting out a few wheezing breaths. His chest rattled with each inhale and she knew, just knew, he didn’t have long.

“Dutch … Dutch left me to die,” he said, tears forming in the one eye that could open. “He just left me …”

“I wish more of the gang had seen what you did … the unraveling, the lies … he wasn’t the same Dutch that put me on his horse up in the mountains and said he’d protect me …” Sadie said, cut off when Arthur began to cough again, a trickle of blood appearing at the corner of his mouth. “Oh, Arthur … don’t leave me. I barely got through losing my Jakey. You helped me. I can’t lose you now.” She pressed her hand to his chest and he put his on top of hers, Sadie feeling the steady thrum of his heartbeat. 

“I done all I can, Sadie. I just don’t got it in me no more. I’m tired, I’m done. This … sickness, its been hard. I beat a man …” his breath became wheezy and he cleared his throat, his one good eye blinking away tears, which rolled down his cheek and onto the dirt beneath him. Sadie stroked his cheek gently. “I beat him for money … Strauss, he lent him … I’m suffering now for Thomas Downes’ death. He was sick too. I tried to do good …” He reached up and caressed Sadie’s cheek, his thumb wiping away her own tears. “Don’t cry over little ol’ me, Sadie Adler. You live a good life, you hear?” 

“Arthur … stop it, you … you can’t die,” she said, her voice hoarse. “Please … don’t go. I told you, that day we fought the O’Driscoll’s, that you were one of the best men I knew. That’s still true, Arthur. You’re a good man … the best.” Her words echoed his when he sent her and Abigail off to Copperhead Landing, before he went back to face his fate. Sadie cradled him close, his breathing becoming weaker and rattling in his chest sounding worse. 

“I ain’t gonna make it, Sadie,” he whispered. “I’m glad I got to see you again before I go.”

“Arthur …”

“Live a good life,” he repeated. “Promise me you will?”

“I will, I promise,” she said, tears falling freely. 

“Look in on John for me. Make sure he keeps out of trouble,” he said and Sadie chuckled, wiping her nose with her sleeve as she held him. 

“I will,” she said again. Arthur held her hand that still lay on his chest, squeezing it tightly.

“I’m … proud to call you my friend, Sadie,” he whispered before he began to cough again, turning his head away from her again. Sadie held him through the coughing, listening to the painful sounds until he stopped but did not turn his head back to her. 

“Arthur?” she said gently, hand sliding out of his and cupping his cheek, bringing his head back to face her. Blood had been dripping from his mouth and his good eye was closed. She felt for a heartbeat, a pulse, breath, anything. But he was gone. “Arthur …” she whispered again before she broke down, pulling him tight to her chest before burying her face in his neck, sobbing. She didn’t need this again, not after Jake, but her heart broke all over again, barely being held together before. “No, don’t leave me …” A noise of breaking twigs nearby had her head snapping up quickly, hand to her holster as she looked back down the ridge. “Who’s there? Leave me be … let me say goodbye!” Suddenly, a huge, majestic buck made itself known, moving closer to the two. Deer were known to scare easy but this one slowly made its way closer, dipping its head almost in respect, its eyes closing for a moment. Sadie couldn’t fathom what was going on. It moved closer still, its head still bent to Sadie and Arthur. 

“Arthur?” a voice called out from somewhere down in the trees below the ridge. The buck lifted its head, looking in the direction of the voice before moving closer and pressing its nose to Arthur’s hand. Sadie watched the buck, who then lifted its head and looked Sadie straight in the face. She held her breath for a moment, lifting her hand to touch the animal, whose eyes were scarily familiar. No, it couldn’t be, could it?

“A- Arthur?” she whispered as the buck leaned into her hand for a moment before it turned from her and moved away, bounding down the ridge and disappearing. She didn’t time to call it back before Charles Smith appeared on the ridge, stopping as he took in the scene in front of him. He met Sadie’s eye and his entire stance seemed to slump in sadness. 

“He’s gone, Charles. He’s … he’s gone.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arthur keeping Sadie company after killing O'Driscoll's at Hanging Dog Ranch.
> 
> (NO TB, SMUT, FLUFF)

Arthur watched Sadie as she climbed off the now dead O’Driscoll who had killed her husband, having delivered the killing blow of a knife through the heart. Her shirt was covered in blood, splattered over her cheek and forehead. He picked up a chair from the floor and let her move slowly towards it, sitting down heavily and sighing.

“He was a good man, my Jakey …” she said, emotion bubbling to the surface. “We was always sweet on one another.” Arthur moved forward, sliding his hand onto her shoulder gently, squeezing in comfort. She lifted her own hand and placed it on top of his, a comfort for her. He felt her hand shaking. 

“I’m sure,” Arthur said.

“I miss him every day, every moment,” she said, her tears threatening to fall as she thought of her husband. Arthur moved in front of her and he knelt down to her level, their eyes meeting. He reached for her hand and took it. “I needed closure … I needed them all to die. They turned me into a monster, Arthur. But my memories of Jake, they … they still pure.” Arthur looked down at their hands.

“I ain’t even got that … I threw it all away years ago …” Arthur replied.

“You know, aside from my Jake, you are the best man I know,” she said, reaching forward to cup his cheek gently. He huffed a laugh.

“I know the company you keep. The competition ain’t too fierce,” he said and she chuckled gently. They watched each other for a moment, Arthur’s eyes moving down to her lips before he looked up at her eyes again, hoping she hadn’t noticed. But she had. She leaned in slowly and her lips met his in the softest of kisses. Arthur felt he couldn’t move for a moment before he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his for the short period of time they were there. She pulled back again and her cheeks went red very quickly. 

“Thank you, Arthur,” she whispered. He nodded and stood, helping her up.

“Come on, we, um ... should get away from here,” he said, clearing his throat. He followed her down the stairs of the farmhouse and out to the ranch, which was littered with dead O’Driscoll’s. They whistled for their horses. “You should … maybe get cleaned up a little.” Sadie looked down at her shift and huffed a small laugh.

“I will …” she said. “I … I don’t really wanna be alone, but I don’t wanna go back to camp, not like this.” She indicated her blood covered shirt. He nodded as she climbed up onto Bob.

“I’ll stay with you. Head down and camp down at Cumberland Falls. I’ll grab what supplies I can from here before the law show up and I’ll meet you there,” he said. She nodded.

“Sure. See you soon, Arthur … and thank you for everything you’ve done for me,” she said with a small smile, before racing away on Bob into the distance. He watched her go until she was out of sight before he began searching for as many supplies as he could fine. He knew O’Driscoll’s always carried good stuff. He looted the bodies and the farmhouse before the steady sound of hoofbeats from several horses could be heard. He ran out to Rufus quickly, jumping on and coaxing him to a run immediately, speeding away from the ranch, spotting the law in the distance but they didn’t seem to see him. He steered Rufus in the direction of the trees, slowing him down and drawing his bow. He might as well hunt and get them something to eat. A couple of quick shots got him a two rabbits, fixing them to his horse before heading towards Cumberland Falls. There was a strange sensation in his stomach, still feeling the kiss Sadie had given him burning on his lips. He couldn’t deny he was attracted to her, he had been for a while. But she needed closure and enough time to mourn, she didn’t need him mooning over her when she was grieving. Rufus trotted up river, giving him plenty of time to think about what to say to Sadie when he got to her. He continued down the path to the river at the bottom of the falls, feeling the fine mist of falling water against his face. He saw Sadie’s tent set up off the path on the other side, amongst some trees, a fire already started and Bob grazing on the grass there. He clicked his tongue and Rufus walked through the river to the other side before Arthur dismounted and hitched Rufus up with Bob. 

“Sadie?” he said gently as he bent down to look in her tent. She wasn’t there. He looked around, panic settling in. “Sadie, where …” He stopped when he suddenly saw her, behind a smaller section of the waterfall nearest the bank where the water didn’t fall so hard, lathering her hair with soap, naked as the day she was born. Her clothes were lying on a rock near the riverbank, drying, looking a hell of a lot better than they did. He tried not to stare but he was fixated. She had her back to him and she was waist deep in the river. Her skin was unblemished and pale, he wanted to feel how soft it was. He shook himself, turning away for a moment to go to his saddle bags to pull out a spare shirt for her to wear while her clothes were drying. He moved over to her clothes and he picked them up, placing the clean shirt down on a dry rock. The crunching of twigs beneath his boots had Sadie turn her head to him, arms over her chest to cover herself. “Just me …” he said and she visibly relaxed. “There’s a spare shirt for you until your clothes dry.” She nodded and smiled gently.

“Thank you, Arthur,” she said. He took her clothes to the fire and draped them over a log to dry. He gathered the blanket from Bob’s saddle for Sadie to use to dry herself and took it to the rock too, but she was already walking from the river and Arthur held the blanket up, keeping his eyes off of her. “Never seen a woman naked before, Arthur …” He blushed lightly, dipping his head so his hat covered his face. 

“I, um … it’s not that, don’t want you to think I’m …” he tried but she ended up chuckling.

“What you’re saying is you’re a gentleman around us womenfolk,” she said taking the blanket from his hands and wrapped it around herself. He huffed a quick laugh.

“I try to be,” he said. She smiled gently, grabbing Arthur’s clean shirt from the rock and grabbing a couple of things from Bob’s saddle bags before going into her tent to get dressed. Arthur took the rabbit from Rufus and he began to prepare it for cooking. He wrapped up the skin once it was off for other uses and he placed the rabbit over the fire to cook while he waited for Sadie. He listened to the sounds of the river and the forest around them when Sadie came back out of her tent, drying off her hair with the blanket, Arthur’s shirt far too big for her slim frame. She moved over to him and sad down with him, Arthur trying his hardest not to pay attention to her bare legs, her shirt only falling to above her knee. They ate together in relative silence, sharing a water canteen between them. Arthur had pulled out his journal intending to write an entry when an annoyed groan erupted from Sadie’s lips.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, brown furrowed.

“Can’t get this stupid braid right …” she said, running her fingers through her still wet hair. Arthur put his journal back into his satchel, throwing it into the tent, and got up, moving to sit behind her. “What’re you doing?” 

“I can braid …”

“Really?”

“Really. You don’t get to travel with Tilly and Mary-Beth and not learn how to braid hair,” he said. “Tilly was very insistent I learned. Hell, she even taught Dutch.” Sadie laughed before she felt his hands on her shoulders. “Scoot back a little, sit between my legs.” Sadie felt a blush creep up her neck and she hoped he didn’t notice. Then his fingers ran though her hair and she had to bite her lip to fight back a moan. He did it a few more times to untangle it before he went about separating the sections and beginning to braid. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and his hands were so incredibly gentle. 

“You continue to surprise me, Arthur Morgan,” she said gently. She closed her eyes, loving the feel of his hands in her hair. Jake used to play with her hair when they lay in bed together and it had been something she liked ever since. She felt him put the band in the end of her hair before he placed the braid over her shoulder. She reached for it and ran her hand over it gently before she turned her head to Arthur. “Thank you.” Neither moved after that, not until Arthur reached to cup her cheek.

“You’re … Christ, you’re beautiful Sadie,” he said and she stared at him for a moment before she turned between his legs, moving up on her knees to take his face in her hands. “S-Sadie …” Arthur stuttered gently before she took his hat from his head and dropped it at her side, looking down at his lips, hesitating a bit longer than he wanted but he needed her to go at her own pace. He wouldn’t rush her. Her hands ran from his cheeks round to the back of his neck, the recent haircut he’d had not giving her much to grip onto, but enjoying the feeling of her nails running over the shaved nape of his neck. Her lips descended on his, the first kiss gentle like back in the farmhouse., like she was testing the waters, before she pushed forward that little bit harder, her tongue sliding into his mouth, letting him know it was okay to go further. He kissed her back deeply, one of her hands sliding higher up his head to finally grip some hair. His arms went round her body as she shuffled forward and straddled his lap. Her knees protested against the grass beneath them but she didn’t want to part to suggest moving to the tent. They had to part eventually for air and they both stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily. 

“Arthur …” she whispered, so gentle he almost couldn’t hear it over the sounds of the river and the forest. 

“I ain’t gonna lie to you … I want you, Sadie … I have for so _goddamn long,_ but I know you’re still grieving and …” he was stopped by her finger to his lips.

“Arthur, I know what I want ... “ she said. She untangled herself from him and for a moment he was disappointed but she held out a hand to help him and he stood, taller than her and absolutely everything she wanted at that moment, at every moment, every day, _forever_. She moved into his space and used his suspenders to pull him down to kiss her again before her arms wound around his neck. His hands slid round her back and down, chancing his luck, grasping handfuls of her ass, moaning against her mouth when he felt she had no underwear on. The length of his shirt would have kept her covered. “Tent … now.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Arthur said, pulling back and leading her to the tent before he quickly letting her go to grab his bedroll from Rufus and laying it down next to Sadie’s, pulling her into the tent with him, closing the flap behind him. He knelt down on the bedroll and pulled her down with him, kissing her deeply again while her hands got rid of his suspenders and fought to get his shirt off. He helped her best he could, throwing the shirt to the side and getting her down on her back. Her hands ran over the broad expanse of skin and muscle, the small patch of dark hair on his upper chest and the small dark trail that started at his navel and disappeared down past the waistband of his jeans. Arthur pulled back from the kiss, unbuttoning the shirt she wore to bare her breasts to his eyes. Her chest heaved with every hard breath she took, her nipples beginning to harden in the cool evening air. He left it buttoned at her belly, sliding the material off her shoulders before he kissed her lips again, trailing his kisses down her body, paying special attention to her nipples, licking and sucking them as Sadie moaned deeply. He carried on down her body, bypassing the rest of the shirt and pushing her legs open to get to his prize. He buried his head immediately between her legs, placing an open mouthed kiss against her wet folds. Sadie cried out brokenly, not expecting that straight away, though she wasn’t complaining. She tasted so fucking glorious that Arthur knew he’d never have enough of her. Her hand went to his head as he feasted on her, tongue lapping at her like she was his last meal. 

“Oh, Arthur …” she groaned, pushing her hips up against his face. He lay down, stretched out on his front, wrapping his large hands around her thighs to keep them open. Sadie moved up onto her elbows to get a good look and Arthur’s eyes met hers, her thighs trembling beneath his hands. “ _Fuck_ … Arthur.” He sucked particularly hard on her clit and her arms gave out and she fell back against the bedroll, gripping the material in her fist as the other one went back to Arthur’s hair. She pressed one foot into his back, arching her back as his tongue pressed inside her. She let out a choked sob, both hands pushing against Arthur’s head as it all became too much for her but he didn’t move, placing another open mouthed kiss to her folds and sucking her clit hard. She saw stars suddenly and writhed beneath Arthur’s ministrations, trying to clamp her thighs around his head but he held her firm and licked her though her orgasm. “A-Arthur …” she moaned loudly as he pulled back, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs before pressing one more kiss to her folds, making her tremble. He moved back up her body, his chin wet, making Sadie giggle. She wiped off his chin with her hand before she accepted his kiss. She held his face in her hands as they kissed, her legs around his clothed hips. 

“How’d you want me?” Arthur asked against her lips, speaking after what seemed like an eternity. 

“Lie down …” Sadie said when he pulled back from the kiss. He did as he was told, lying beside Sadie, who watched him for a moment before she climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. His jeans were tented and his breathing laboured as she palmed him through the material. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, Sadie watching his expressions in fascination. She went about taking off his weapons belt, Arthur lifting his hips to slide it out from under him. His jeans were undone next, pulled down to his knees and Arthur groaned as he was released from his confines. Sadie swallowed hard. He was something else. She licked her palm and wrapped it around Arthur’s cock, stroking it a good few times before she couldn’t take it anymore and she straddled his lap and lowered herself onto him. Arthur’s hands went to her hips, gripping on tightly as she pressed her hands down against his chest to balance herself. 

“Sadie …” Arthur whispered through his harsh breaths and Sadie reached up to cup his cheek gently as she got used to the feeling of him inside her. She began to rock gently in his lap, lifting herself off his cock most of the way then dropping back down. The feel of him inside her was indescribable. Not to speak ill of the dead but Jake had been a good lover, but never made her feel like Arthur made her feel at that moment. She felt full, so so full. “Sadie, let me sit up …” he said beneath her and she took her hands from his chest, letting him sit. He pressed one hand to the bedroll behind him and pressed his chest against hers best he could. She let her arms free of the shirt completely, letting it puddle at her waist where it was still buttoned, before he wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her deeply again before she felt his hips move under her, moving with her. She wrapped one arm around his neck and cupped his cheek in her other hand, holding him close as they established some kind of rhythm between them. “Sadie, you feel … so good.” Sadie kissed him again quickly before just pressing her forehead to his, just breathing hard against each other. Sadie felt a familiar feeling build up inside her but she wasn’t too close yet. 

“Arthur, fuck … _Arthur_!” she moaned as she stole another kiss. He chuckled against her lips.

“Never heard my own name said as much in my life,” he jested and Sadie laughed too, just before Arthur took his chance and flipped them, lying her down on the bedroll, kicking his jeans and boots all the way off before kneeling between her legs as he entered her again. He coaxed her legs around his waist as he made love to her, his hands grabbing hers and pressing them above her head as he rocked in and out of her at a leisurely pace, not wanting to rush. Her breasts bounced with each thurst as it was mesmerising for Arthur, leaning down to capture a nipple in his mouth again.

“Harder, Arthur … _please_ ,” Sadie begged and Arthur was only happy to oblige. He let go of her hands and rose up on his knees again, grasping her around the thighs again to hold her legs open as he began a faster pace, listening to the symphony of moans and cries coming from the goddess beneath him. He watched her slide her hand down her body to her clit and tease it at the same time he pounded into her. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She arched her back, grasping her breasts with both hands as Arthur took her hard. “A- _Arthuuuur_!” she cried out as she came hard, her whole body trembling beneath him as he kept moving. 

“ _Fuck_ , Sadie. That was beautiful,” he commented, still feeling her over sensitised body shake beneath him as he moved. He was close himself, not having made much noise until now. Sadie could tell he was getting closer. He groaned and grunted, lowering his head to watch his cock disappear in and out of her body. His muscles began to tense, his shoulders tight and a vein in his neck throbbed. It almost sounded like he stopped breathing before he let out a cry, pulling out of her quickly, grasping his cock in his hand and stroking himself until he let go all over her belly. The spasm in his muscles and his entire body carried on for a few strokes more and she reached over to run a hand through his hair, rubbing his shoulder with the other. He finally lifted his head to meet her eyes, both breathing heavily and sweating, glowing in the firelight that was coming into the tent where the flaps didn’t quite meet in the middle. He was still shaking ever so slightly as he leaned over and kissed Sadie, before reaching over for the neckerchief he had been wearing at one point from his satchel and cleaning Sadie up before throwing it out the way. He lay down next to her, letting her put her arms back into the shirt sleeve but not worrying about buttoning it up again, before he pulled her close. She pressed her nose against his ever so gently, both just watching each other for the moment before Arthur spoke.

“I’m ain’t someone who talks about their feelings, I ain’t good at it … but I think I love you, Sadie Adler,” he said and he felt her tense a little. “I ain’t looking for you to say it back … I know what you’ve been through. I’ve been through some hard shit in my time too, I know what you’re going through … I won’t ever rush you … I want us to be together, Sadie, you and me. We’ll get out of this mess and start together proper. If that something you want, I’m all yours.” She buried herself closer to him.

“I want that, Arthur. I feel things for you, I do. But I can’t say the words you want to hear, not yet,” she said. “I know that what’s happening at camp is the biggest shitshow, but we need to do right by the others that matter then we escape,” she said. She leaned up on her elbows and looked down at him. “John, Abigail, Jack, we make sure they’re safe. The women too. Dutch and Micah, they’re out of their mind and we need to leave them to whatever fate is coming for them. You’ve been loyal, Arthur. Be loyal to yourself now. Do something for you.”

“As long as I have you with me, that’s everything I need,” he said and she leaned down and kissed him again, cupping his jaw as he pulled her close. 

“I have feelings for you, Arthur. I’m just not ready yet to call it love.”

“I’ll wait for you. Always.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sadie and Arthur living together - future fic. (NO TB)

The storm outside his ranch at Painted Sky had Arthur in the barn with the horses, trying his hardest to keep them calm from the thunder and lightening. The storm had come on suddenly, the cows in the pen outside making a lot of racket. Arthur whistled for his dog, a golden labrador retriever called Rosie, that had been hiding under his shire horse, Bonnie, to come out and help him herd but the dumb animal was having none of it. Arthur sighed and grabbed his lasso from Bonnie, moving out into the lashing rain to tie up the cows and drag them one by one into the barn. A few loud cracks of thunder had them moving quicker and for that Arthur was grateful. Once they were all in the barn, and Arthur was soaked to the skin, he made sure they were all tied so none could run before he forked out some hay for them all. He moved into Bonnie’s stall and took Rosie by the collar, gently guiding out from under the horse. 

“Come on, you’ll get trampled if she startles,” he said, reaching down to lift the dog into his arms before he left the barn, closing the door behind him. Rosie hated the rain and squirmed in his grasp but didn’t try to escape. Arthur made his way onto the porch before he put the dog back down, Rose shaking out her fur before Arthur opened the door and allowed her in, immediately bolting over to lie in front of the fireplace. 

“Ah, ah! Shoes off and coat off before you come in here, Arthur Morgan!” came Sadie’s voice from inside the house, pointing a knife she had been using for cutting vegetables in his direction. “Rosie’s done her bit, now you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a smile before he kicked off his boots on the porch, hanging his coat up to dry before he closed the door behind him. Sadie was working away in the kitchen and Arthur moved up behind her slowly, wrapping his arms around her and she yelped as he pressed his soaking wet shirt against her back.

“Arthur!” she scolded before she began laughing, turning in his arms as he leaned in to catch her lips in his. She took his face in her hands and kissed him back deeply before pulling back. “You better get out of those clothes, Mr Morgan, before you get sick.”

“I think you’re just tryin’ to get me naked, Mrs Morgan,” he said, kissing her again quickly. 

“Do I need a reason to get you naked?” she asked with a smile.

“Not at all,” he said with another quick kiss and a chuckle before let her go. “John and Abigail send their love. They want us to come visit once Beecher’s Hope is done. Shouldn’t be too long with Charles and Uncle helping.” 

“You mean Charles helping? Ol’ Uncle will be delegating and not lifting a finger, you know it an’ I know it, honey,” she said and Arthur chuckled. It was true. John and Abigail had looked all over for years for somewhere to settle. Arthur had offered them room with them until they found somewhere. Painted Sky had ended up in the hands of the bank and Arthur jumped at the chance to give Sadie the best he could. He had fixed the house and the barn the best he could and they couldn’t have been happier with the outcome. He told her about Strauss lending money to a Polish man who lived there years ago who he almost beat to death, and he could still remember the feeling of the man’s flesh against his fist. He wasn’t that kind of man anymore. He was a rancher, he or Sadie taking on occasional bounties for extra money, he was a husband and a …

“Daddy! Daddy!” came the small voice of the little blonde beauty running towards him suddenly from her bedroom. Arthur rushed forward and grabbed her quickly, lifting her into the air and bringing her close to his chest, pressing lots of quick kisses to her cheek.

“There’s my girl,” he said, Sadie watching them affectionately, before he bowed his head and rubbed his wet hair over her face.

“Daddy! You’re silly. You’re all wet,” she giggled, pushing his wet head away from her before he lifted it again and pressed another kiss to her cheek.

“And now, Ada Morgan, so are you!” he said. Sadie reached forward and took Ada from him, holding the little one close.

“Go and get out of those clothes, Arthur. Dinner’s almost done,” Sadie said. He smiled and nodded, leaning over to give Sadie another quick kiss before he moved through the bedroom to grab some dry clothes. He stripped out of his wet shirt, which had soaked right through to his union suit. He stripped completely, drying himself off before putting on a clean union suit and jeans, grabbing his wet clothes and taking them to the fire and hanging them up to dry. Ada sat on the floor with Rosie, a penny dreadful book in her hand and her other hand patting the dog’s head gently, Rosie enjoying the attention. He went back to the kitchen, grabbing some stew from the pot as he passed. He put some in a smaller bowl and took them to the table.

“Ada, come eat, sweetheart,” he said, his little girl dropping her book and getting up to join her mother and father at the table. The thunder and lightening was still going full force outside as they sat in the warmth of their home together. 

“Where did you go today, Daddy?” Ada asked him, blowing on the hot stew to cool it down a little more dramatically than intended. Arthur smiled. 

“I went to see Uncle John and Aunt Abby today. I was helping them build some of their new barn. They want us to come and visit soon,” he said.

“Would you like to go visit, honey?” Sadie asked her daughter.

“Yes please,” she said before she ate some of her stew. Arthur watched their beautiful daughter for a moment. He found himself wondering more often than not how he could go from the life he used to lead to living happily with a house, a family and a dog. Ada was four years old and growing fast, too fast in Arthur’s opinion. But he’d never been in love with anyone more than when he first saw Ada born. The midwife couldn’t get there in time so he was so glad Abigail and John had been visiting for the week. Abigail was just so good with Sadie all the way through the birth and Arthur had sat behind Sadie on the bed, letting her hold his hands as she pushed. It was something Arthur never thought he’d be prepared for. But their pride and joy made him smile so much more than he ever thought he would in his life. The odd nights were plagued with dreams of Dutch, of Micah, of being left to die on a mountain by a bullet wound from a Pinkerton and thinking on how his life could have been over in a flash had he died and left Sadie alone. Sadie’s hand on his brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his hand under hers and they linked fingers before they continued dinner. Afterwards, Arthur fed the dog and stoked the fire while Sadie bathed Ada, listening the splashing and giggling from the washroom. He took his journal from his satchel, his fourth journal since leaving Dutch’s gang, and sat in front of the fire, scratching Rosie’s ears as she sat next to him. He sketched in his journal until Sadie came through with Ada, who was now dressed for bed and looking very sleepy, in her arms.

“Say goodnight to your pa,” Sadie said gently. Arthur stood and reached for his daughter, taking her in his arms hugging her to his chest as he pressed a kiss to her hair. She hugged him tight, her arms around his neck.

“Goodnight, daddy,” she said. 

“Night, sweetheart,” he said, smiling at Sadie over the little one’s shoulder. He gave her back to his wife, who carried her through to her room. Arthur whistled for Rosie, who came over and sat obediently at her master’s side. “Go on now, good dog.” Rosie followed Sadie through to Ada’s room, where she slept most of the time to keep guard. She was a good dog really, and Ada loved her. Arthur moved to the kitchen to pour himself some coffee before he felt Sadie’s arms wrap around him from behind, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades before resting her head against his back. “Y’okay?”

“I’m good, better than good. I’m happy, Arthur,” Sadie whispered. Arthur turned in her arms and took her in his. 

“I love you, Sadie. I love you and Ada more than is humanly possible. Hell, I ain’t even sure how someone like me ended up with the most perfect family,” he said before he looked away for a moment. “I didn’t deserve this life …”

“You did and you do,” Sadie answered, a sudden flash of lightening brightening the room for a moment. “You are my husband … you are the best daddy to the most beautiful little lady. She misses you when you’re gone, a hell of a lot. She’s got you wrapped around her damn finger and you’re a sucker for it.” Arthur laughed.

“You both have,” he said, leaning in and taking Sadie’s lips in his, her arms going round his neck to pull him closer. He backed her up and into the kitchen table before his hands slid down and under her thighs to lift her up, her legs going round his waist. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment. “Do I need an excuse to get  _ you _ naked?” He smirked and Sadie laughed as he carried her towards the bedroom.

“Not at all, honey.”

\----------

The storm got worse as the night went on, the thunder waking Arthur from his sound sleep. Sadie slept in his arms, absolutely dead to the world. The rain thrashed against the house and Arthur knew there would no doubt be some things needed done around the ranch once the storm let up. He extracted himself from Sadie’s grip, trying not to wake her. He grabbed his jeans from the pile of clothes that were thrown on the floor in their haste earlier in the night and pulled them on before he went to the washroom to relieve himself. He made his way back to bed when whimpering caught his attention. Ada’s door was open and Arthur moved over to check on her, only to find her bed empty. Thunder rumbled outside and lightening flashed, illuminating the room. It was empty too.

“Ada?” Arthur said, not too loud to wake Sadie and worry her. “Ada, where are you?” He left the room and moved into the living area. Rosie was lying in front of the dying embers of the fire, whimpering lightly. “Ada?”

“Daddy …” came a small voice from the other side of the room. Arthur moved over to the kitchen table and moved a chair out of the way to see her cowering under the table.

”What are you doing under there, baby girl?” he asked. 

“I had a bad dream, daddy, and the storm scared me,” she said. Her face was wet with tears. 

“Come on,” Arthur said, holding out his hand to his daughter, Ada placing her tiny hand into his large one, and letting Arthur pull her out from underneath the table. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her against his chest before carrying her back to her room, his thumb wiping the tears from her cheeks, Rosie following close behind. Lightening flashed again and Ada hid her face against Arthur’s chest. “Do you want me to stay beside you until you fall asleep?” She nodded against his shoulder and Arthur put her down on her bed, making sure her curtain was over the window to block out the lightening if he could. Her bed was only made for one so he knew it would be a squeeze but he made it work. He lay down on his back and let Ada lie tucked between his arm and his side, half lying on his chest.

“Daddy, why is it so loud?” Ada asked, as thunder rumbled outside again.

“I don’t know, baby girl. It’ll be done soon,” he said, ready for settling down to sleep. Rosie jumped up on the bed and draped herself over Arthur’s feet, curling up tight. Arthur must have drifted off quite quickly, only to be shaken awake gently a little later. He opened his eyes to see Sadie standing over him with Arthur’s large shirt on, reaching to run a hand through his hair.

“You might be more comfortable in a bigger bed,” she said with a smile. “I’m rather cold and lonely, husband.” Arthur smiled and accepted a kiss before he moved slightly, the arm beneath Ada numb. Sadie noticed his dilemma and lifted Ada, who shifted slightly before she continued to sleep against her mother’s chest. The dog moved when everyone else did, allowing Arthur to sit up and rub his eyes, letting the feeling come back into his arms and feet. He yawned and followed his wife and daughter into their bedroom. He watched Sadie put Ada down in the middle of the bed before she slid in behind her, wrapping her arms around their baby girl before Arthur slid into bed too, pulling the blankets up over them. He scooted forward, pressing a quick kiss to Ada’s forehead as she slept soundly, wrapped in her parents’ arms. Arthur ran his hand up Sadie’s arm and down her back, smiling over the top of Ada at her. Sadie smiled back. “I love you both.”

“Right back at you, Mrs Morgan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted so badly to write Arthur having a baby girl with Sadie and loving her to death. He'd be the best pa! <3 My heart is full now. I needed to write this :) Just FYI, I have in no way made Sadie a full on housewife. I fully accept that sometimes she takes on the bounty catching and Arthur is left babysitting ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Arthur and Sadie from another gang member's POV. (No TB)
> 
> (I chose Tilly for the POV)

“I think Arthur and Mrs Adler are sleeping together.”

Tilly looked up the shirt she was sewing for Charles, who she had watched try to do it himself, using his fingers as a pincushion more often than not. She had taken it off him before he made a real mess. Charles was good at a great many things, apparently not mending his clothes. She turned her head to Mary-Beth before speaking.

“You have your nose in too many of those silly romance books, Mary-Beth,” she said, looking back down at the shirt in her hands. Mary-Beth tapped the end of her pen against the journal in her lap, looking over at the large house they were occupying in Shady Belle. “Even if they are, it’s about time Arthur had some happiness. I’m sure Mrs Adler would teach him a thing or two.” She chuckled before looking up at the other girl again. She knew Mary-Beth had a soft spot for Arthur, their shared love for their journals something they liked to speak about often. She always blushed and her large doe eyes watching his every move. “What makes you think that?”

“Do you not see her sneaking upstairs every night Arthur’s in camp. She doesn’t sleep downstairs with us anymore,” Mary-Beth said. Tilly nodded. 

“I have seen it, yeah. Doesn’t mean they’re sleeping together,” she said. A thud of an axe against wood had both women turning their heads to see the man in question chopping firewood, his shirt gone, his union suit unbuttoned at the neck, sleeves rolled to the elbow, sweating hard under the midday sun. He stopped to pull at the neck of his union suit, unsticking it from his sweating skin, another button coming undone as he did so. The swamp was hot and sticky and the amount of insects buzzing around would have driven them all mad if they weren’t used to it by now. “Well, I gotta say … if it’s true, Mrs Adler is a lucky woman.” She chuckled, watching Arthur take off his hat and fan his face with it, as if it was going to cool him down in the muggy heat. He ran the back of his hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat building up there. 

“Tilly, you’re staring,” Mary-Beth said. Tilly shrugged.

“I’m allowed to look. He’s the only one on this camp worth looking at,” she said. Mary-Beth rolled her eyes before they both watched Sadie Adler walk over to Arthur, handing him a canteen of water. He drank his fill, water dripping down his chin and down onto where his shirt collar was open before he handed it back to Sadie. They spoke for a moment, a rare smile appear on Arthur’s face at something she said. Arthur definitely wasn’t one to smile or laugh much, unless something really amused him, but it was a regular occurrence these days and it only seemed to be for Sadie. Sure, he smiled at the them too when they spoke, but Sadie brought something different out in him and it was nice to see. She was standing close to him, speaking in a low voice before she touched his bicep gently, running her hand down his arm and taking his hand in a gentle squeeze before she turned and walked away, dropping his hand again. Arthur watched her walk away for a moment before he turned back to what he was doing, catching Tilly and Mary-Beth staring at him, one eyebrow raised each, before he blushed and went back to chopping wood. 

“Hmm, you may be onto something, Mary-Beth,” Tilly said. She finished mending Charles’ shirt and she got up, walking over to him and throwing it down on his lap. “There you go. Don’t say I’m not good to you.” She winked and smiled before she moved in Arthur’s direction. She looked to see Mary-Beth get up and go in the same direction as Sadie, no double to get all the gossip.

“Miss Tilly …” Arthur said, his axe splitting another log in two. Tilly stood with her hands clasped in front of her. 

“You and Mrs Adler seem close,” she said. _Wow, Tilly. Come out with it, why don’t you_? Arthur kept his head down for a moment so his hat covered his face before he looked up at her. He slammed the axe down into the stump he’d been using to chop the logs and lifted one foot up onto it before he leaned on his knee, watching Tilly for a moment.

“That what you and Mary-Beth been talking about all secretive over there? I saw you watching me,” he asked, smirking gently. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips, striking a match against his boot before he lit it and threw the match away. 

“I just like to know you’re happy, Arthur. That’s all. We’re family …” she said. 

“Yes.” Tilly frowned.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sadie and I are … close,” he said, with a sort of far away look in his eye, a small smile on his lips. Tilly smiled with him. 

“I’ll keep your secret,” she said. “Mary-Beth might not be so reserved. You know how she loves a silly romance.”

“That I do, Miss Tilly,” he said, taking a long draw of his cigarette and blowing out the smoke before popping it back between his lips, taking another draw before he offered it to Tilly. She took it from him and she took a draw, feeling it fill her lungs before she exhaled, handing the cigarette back. “Maybe sometimes romance isn’t so silly.” Tilly once again raised an eyebrow.

“Arthur Morgan, a romantic? Be still my heart, I never thought we’d see the day …” she said, shoving him lightly with her shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” he said, lightheartedly. She pressed her lips together and mimicked locking them with a key before she laughed. She took his chin in her hand and pressed her lips to Arthur’s cheek, before patting it gently and she walked back to her tent. Mary-Beth reappeared soon after, sitting down next to Tilly again, picking up her book again.

“Well, Mrs Adler isn’t giving anything up, that’s for sure,” she said. “Arthur say anything?” Tilly looked at her for a moment before she watched Arthur quickly wash himself in a bucket of water before moving to his tent to put his shirt on, Pearson moving after him to ask if he’d go hunt as supplies were low. Arthur agreed and called for Sadie, who was more than happy to go hunt with him (because of course she was, Tilly thought) and they moved towards their horses together, Arthur catching Tilly’s eye as he passed, smiling gently.

“No … no, he didn’t,” Tilly lied. “Your head is full of romance. Maybe you should give it a rest for a bit.”

“Maybe …”

\----------

It was later in the evening, when the sun was shining low through the trees before it set, when Arthur and Sadie arrived back at camp, a doe each over the back of their horses. Tilly watched them hitch their horses before Arthur relieved the horses of their cargo, dropping them at Pearson’s wagon, who thanked him loudly and patted him on the back. Tilly watched Sadie for a moment, who looked a little more dishevelled than she did when she left camp. Maybe the chase for the hunt, who knows. But Tilly knew Arthur was skilled with a bow so there probably be no chase involved. One thing she noticed about Sadie is how she seemed to glow. She went from a broken widow to the strong woman she saw in front of her now, all in a matter of months. Sadie smiled as Arthur approached her again, both unsaddling their horses before they settled for the night. They stood quite close, a comfortable silence between them before Arthur touched her arm gently and went to join some of the men round the fire. Sadie watched him go before she began to brush down her horse, taking her time so that he was well cared for. Tilly got up and went to the fire where the coffee pot sat, pouring a coffee and taking it to Sadie, who took it with a smile and a thank you, blowing on it before she took a sip.

“You don’t sleep in the same room with us anymore, Sadie,” Tilly said, crossing her arms loosely over her chest. Sadie watched her for a moment, her cheeks burning slightly. She dropped her eyes from Tilly’s. 

“No … I don’t wanna offend …”

“I’m not offended. I just wondered if you were alright,” she said. She knew where she slept and who with. “We thought we’d done something …”

“No, God, no … Tilly …” Sadie started, almost unsure where to go with what she was going to say. “I, erm … I share with …”

“Arthur.” It wasn’t a question but Sadie nodded anyway. “Do you sleep with him or _with_ him?” Sadie’s face was almost on fire if the redness of her cheeks were any indication. Their voices were low enough that no one nearby could hear them.

“Both … I guess,” Sadie said, looking down at her coffee cup. “Tilly …”

“Before you say anything, let me speak. Arthur is family. We’ve all been together for a long time. You’ve lost your husband, God rest his soul. But please, I beg you, don’t use Arthur as a rebound. He’s had some bad luck with women who break his heart,” she said and Sadie took one of her hands in her own, her palm still warm from the coffee cup. 

“God, Tilly ... I promise, I wouldn’t hurt him …” Sadie said, almost tripping over her words. “He’s … he’s been there for me a lot. Losing Jake hurt me, but if I was to lose Arthur too, I don’t know what I’d do. Apart from you ladies, he’s the only one who treats me proper.” Tilly felt herself smile before she patted Sadie’s hand.

“Glad to hear it …” she said. “Consider yourself warned.” Sadie smiled too.

“Duly noted,” she replied before Tilly pulled her in for a hug. 

“I am happy for you both,” she said before she pulled back again. Sadie continued to smile gently before Tilly turned away and made her way to the house. She felt a hand on her arm and she turned to see Arthur next to her, stopping her for a moment.

“Everything alright?” he asked, nodding over to where Sadie had went back to brushing her horse.

“Yes. Just letting her know that if she breaks your heart, I’ll find her,” she said with a big smile, making Arthur laugh a deep, rumbling belly laugh.

“I’m definitely safer knowing that, Miss Tilly,” he said, kissing her temple gently. “Thank you … for keeping it to yourself.”

“You’re welcome,” she said and Arthur walked her to the house before he headed upstairs to his room. Tilly went to the large lounge she shared with Karen and Mary-Beth, and formerly Sadie. It didn’t take long for Sadie to follow, smiling one last time at Tilly before she moved upstairs slowly to be with Arthur. Tilly shook her head in amusement.

They were so obvious, it was unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little shorter and different. Hope you liked. x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sadie wants to know what Arthur writes in his journal. (NO TB)
> 
> (Used one of the journal entries from the game but added a bit to it)

Sadie wanted to know one thing and one thing only.

What did Arthur Morgan write in that journal of his he treasured so deeply?

She had joked about it with him before, when they were on the wagon heading into Valentine for supplies, the day she was ready to gut Pearson and serve him for dinner. But Arthur was really not one for showing people what was in that little book of his. He had it out again at that moment, sitting against a log in front of the fire, his tongue poking out between his teeth as he wrote, sketched, who knew what he was doing at that moment, just that it required enough concentration not to know what was going on round about him. Miss Grimshaw was yelling at the girls for being lazy, Bill and Hosea were yelling at one another, Molly was complaining loudly that Dutch didn’t have time for her anymore to the man himself and Swanson was walking around, drunk on something and singing some bawdy tavern song, that was both rude and degrading, especially for a man of the cloth to be singing. Yet Arthur sat there, oblivious to the world around him as he lost himself in that little brown leather book. She intended to get a peek at it at least, but Arthur always kept it on his person and she didn’t want to steal it from him. She moved from the fire where she was currently drinking her morning coffee, throwing the last bitter mouthful into the grass before washing her cup at Pearson’s wagon before she made her way over to him slowly. She crept up behind him, intending to see over his shoulder, only to have him snap the book closed.

“You know, you’re quite the curious woman, aren’t you?” Arthur said without turning to face her. Sadie dropped her shoulders and sighed before she stepped over the log to sit down on it next to him. “What’s so interesting about my journal?”

“You’re an enigma, Mr Morgan,” she said. “I don’t see any other men around here writing down their days adventures, if that is what you’re writing ‘bout …” she said. Arthur turned his head to look at her. 

“There are a great many things in this journal. Keeps me right, keeps me sane,” he said. He was about to speak again before Sadie plucked the journal from his hands so quickly it startled him, noting her standing before he got to his feet too and grabbed her around the waist, tackling her. Sadie laughed. 

“Sadie, give it back …” he said, trying to keep the smile off his face, but her laughter was infectious.

“Arthur … stop,” she said, when his hands made contact with her sides. She was very ticklish. The way he grabbed her made them both fall to the ground, Sadie trying his hardest to wriggle out of his grip. His fingers did end up grazing her sides as her shirt became untucked from her jeans and she laughed again. “Arthur, please … don’t.” He pinned her to the grass, but she kept the journal held tightly in her arms. 

“Woman, give it back …” he said, not angrily, but she could tell he was getting a little annoyed. She tried to unpin herself, wriggling out from under him, the journal ending up slipping from her arms and landing somewhere above his head, and getting him on his back, sitting on his chest and pinning his arms down with her knees. His eyes were wide for a moment, wondering how the hell she overpowered him and ended up on top. She looked over at the journal on the ground, lying open now for the whole world to see. She looked around the camp, a few strange glances coming from other camp mates.

“God, Arthur. Never thought I’d ever see a woman get the better of you, _amigo_ ,” Javier said from his tent.

“How embarrassing, Morgan,” Micah chimed in before Arthur had noticed Sadie climbing off him to go over to his journal, noting the page it had fallen open at. On one of the pages was a sketch of Sadie herself, an amazing likeness. Arthur was good at what he did. She looked up at Arthur who was still lying on the grass, breathing heavily, but he’d turned half on his side, leaning on his elbows to watch her. He looked embarrassed. She looked back down at the entry that went with the sketch, reading it to herself.

_Mrs Adler, the widow we rescued a while back, might be the craziest one of all of us._

_She fights like a cornered pole cat, with a rage and a bloodlust that frightened the hell out of me. I ever get on her bad side and I am a dead man!_

_I don’t intend to - she’s a fine woman, amusing and good hearted and decent, yet so angry._

_I took her to Valentine to stop her fileting ol’ Pearson, right in the middle of camp._

_We got jumped on the way back and she went insane, proving she can kill with the best of us._

_I don’t blame her. Goddamn O’Driscoll’s ruined her life. She’ll make the bastards pay._

_And I’ll be by her side to help in any way I can._

Sadie looked back up at Arthur before she closed the journal gently. She bit her lip gently before she held it out to Arthur, who reached out slowly to take it from her and sit up before he put it in his satchel, picking up his hat that had fallen off his head in their scuffle. She mumbled a sort of apology before she went towards the river. Arthur watched her for a moment before he sat back down on the log by the fire. Was she offended by what he wrote? Did she find him strange for sketching her? Would she be mad? He didn’t know what had just happened. He got up from the log again and went in the same direction as Sadie, towards the river right next to their camp at Clemens Point. He saw her sitting on the little dock, feet hanging off the edge. He moved forward slowly before he sat down next to her, his legs that little bit longer that his boots almost touched the water.

“What just happened?” Arthur asked. 

“You think I’m crazy,” she said. “Said so in your journal.” Arthur shook his head before he took two cigarettes out of his satchel and offered her one, striking the match against the side of his boot and lit his own before lighting hers. 

“That’s not what I think … not at all …”

“You wrote it in your journal,” she said again, sounding angry but there was no real heat behind it.

“I meant in the way you fight. I don’t think your crazy, Mrs Adler …” he said. “You scared me that day. I feared you’d be shot on something as simple as a shopping trip. Christ, my heart was in my mouth. You want revenge on the O’Driscoll’s, I get it, I really do. But that much mess so close to camp got me thinking we’d all be swinging.” He looked down at the water, little fish swimming under the water beneath his boots. “I admire you, Sadie. Really I do.” Sadie lifted her head to look at him, her eyes searching his face as if waiting for him to continue but he didn’t. “I’ll help you.”

“Huh?”

“If you need me to, I’ll help you with the O’Driscoll’s,” he said. “God knows I could use some target practise.” Sadie huffed a laugh, Arthur’s heart beating that little bit faster at how much her face seemed to change with something as small as a smile. She was beautiful. She put her hand on top of his on his thigh. 

“Thank you, Arthur,” she said and he nodded gently. They were silent for a moment before Sadie spoke again. “I didn’t mean to pry into your journal.” Arthur smiled, looking down at their hands.

“I’ve kept journals as long as I can remember,” he said. He went into his satchel and he pulled it out, letting go of Sadie’s hand for a moment, flipping it open and back to the sketch of her. “I sketch animals, trees, people … things I find I … like to look at or find interesting.” Sadie looked from the drawing to Arthur, a gentle blush over her freckled cheeks. 

“You find me interesting, huh?” she teased and Arthur smiled.

“ _You’re_ the enigma, Mrs Adler. I meant what I said. I’ll help you if you need me,” he said. He tore out the page in his journal with the sketch on it and he gave it to her, watching her take it delicately and hold it in her hands like it was made of the most delicate material. “I can always sketch another …” She looked at Arthur again before she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She smiled at him softly before she got up.

“Thank you Arthur,” she said, her hand touching his shoulder and squeezing gently before she walked back into the camp, taking in the sketch as she moved towards her tent. Arthur finished his cigarette, looking out over the river before he looked back at his journal again, closing it and putting it back in his satchel. He got back up and went to join his camp mates, flashing Sadie a quick smile as Dutch called him over about a job he needed him for.

He’d do anything to make her smile at him like she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One warming the other up with body heat. (NO TB)

“This was the dumbest idea you’ve ever had, Arthur Morgan.”

Arthur rolled his eyes again as he and Sadie pushed their horses on through the thick snow of the Grizzlies, near Lake Isabella. He’d gotten word about a rare horse that lived up in the mountains that could be worth a fortune if captured and sold. A white coat Arabian. Arthur’s eyes had literally turned to dollar signs and he decided he needed to take a ride to try and find it. Sadie had decided that he was a dumbass to go alone, just in case anything happened to him so she packed up some winter garments, as did Arthur, and the two of them had set off. The snow fell in thick flurries around them, their hats down over their eyes to stop the snow getting in their eyes. Rufus breathed heavily, carrying Arthur through the snow slowly, Bob trailing behind. Arthur’s lasso was attached to Bob’s saddle as well as his own so they didn’t lose each other. “Arthur, we need to find somewhere to camp. This snow is getting worse.” Arthur knew she was right.

“Just a bit further, out of the open …” he replied and heard Sadie agree. He did see her point about this being stupid. They were in a snow storm looking for a horse as white as … well, snow. God damn, how could he have been so stupid? He pulled his coat tighter around himself. 

“Arthur … up ahead. There’s a cave,” Sadie called out. Arthur lifted his head to have a look. There was indeed a cave ahead, but they’d have to make sure it didn’t belong to an animal and her young that could attack them at any moment. They made their way that way, over a frozen lake, Arthur bringing Rufus to the slowest walk he could in case the ice broke beneath them. Just as that thought went through his head, Rufus stopped walking, head up and ears twitching. Arthur nudged his sides with his heels but something had startled the horse as he began to move side to side before backing up.

“Come on, boy,” Arthur said before the howling of wolves came from nearby. 

“Arthur, we have to move,” Sadie said. His hand went to his holster but he couldn’t see anything much through the thick snow fall. Rufus had really begun to panic, wheezing and snorting as he trembled beneath Arthur, who patted his neck. He pulled Rufus’ reins, trying to lead him a different way when suddenly there was a wolf at the horse’s side, growling and snapping its jaws at the horse. Arthur pulled his gun and shot at the wolf, missing and hit the ice just as Rufus reared up in panic, throwing Arthur from the saddle and down through the ice he had just broken with his gunshot. The pain of his back against the ice came first before the sheer shock of cold went through his body as he went under, like a thousand knives were stabbing him at once. His heavy coat weighed him down as he began to kick and swim for the surface again, seeing Rufus’ hooves disappear out of the water as the horse jumped back up onto the bank. Arthur wasn’t the best swimmer and the panic that was settling in as he tried to hold his breath against the cold was something he wasn’t used to experiencing. There was a few loud muffled gun shots from above the water before two hands grabbed at him, taking handfuls of his coat and pulling as hard as they could. Arthur managed to grab onto the bank of the river and pull himself out, taking in the biggest breath he could once he broke the surface. The cold wind whipping at his face was painful and his eyes cleared to see the worried face of Sadie, who was trying her hardest to pull him out of the water. 

“S-S-Sadie,” he whispered, his teeth chattering.

“Come on, big boy. I’ve got you …” she said. Arthur looked around, dead wolves lying around, the snow splattered with red. Rufus and Bob stood nearby, Rufus’ leg bleeding slightly. Arthur dragged his legs out of the water, his whole body strangely feeling like it was on fire at how cold he was. “Arthur, you need to get up. You have to get out of the snow before you get sick.” He nodded quickly before he let Sadie help him to his feet. She picked up his hat from the snow and she led Arthur to the cave. Arthur whistled and Rufus followed, leading Bob with him, who was still tied to his saddle. Arthur shivered violently in Sadie’s arms as they got into the cave. Sadie immediately set about getting a fire going in the entrance as it wasn’t a very deep cave, more just a shelter from the wind. The fire took quickly despite the weather and then Sadie was pulling at Arthur’s clothes, the man frowning.

“What the hell you doin’?” he asked, shivering like crazy. 

“You need to take some layers off. You’ll freeze to death if you keep wet clothes on,” she said.

“I’ll freeze if I take them off,” he said before Sadie took his face in her gloved hands. 

“Come on honey, I need you to work with me here,” she said. “The horses have blankets. Strip off and I’ll get them to warm you up.” Arthur nodded, Sadie pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before she helped him with his coat and with the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt. His fingertips were almost blue. She stood and went to the horses, who had lay down under the shelter and grabbed their blankets and bedrolls, before taking the tent out of the saddlebags.

“I’ll help,” Arthur said, but Sadie shook her head. 

“I’ll get the tent. You get warm,” she said. Arthur sighed gently, stripping down to his union suit and lying his clothes next to the fire before Sadie wrapped both blankets around him, stroking his hair gently. He shivered hard and not just from the cold. Her touch was enough to set fire to his very being. He thrived for her touch. He looked over at the horses, Rufus almost looking guilty. 

“You were right …” Arthur said, his voice quivering from the cold. Sadie turned to him.

“I was?”

“This was the dumbest idea I ever had …” he said. Sadie tilted her head and smiled gently. “I mean, I brought you into danger for a god damn horse. I don’t even know if the feller was tellin’ the truth. God, I’m such a fool.” Sadie finished setting up the tent and bedrolls before she sat down next to Arthur.

“You wanted money for the gang … ain’t no shame in that. I’m sure any of the others would have done the same thing,” she said. She took his hand in hers and rubbed it with both of her own, trying to get some warmth back into his fingers. 

“I’m not sure they would … feel like I’m the only one who puts money in that damn box,” he said. Sadie leaned down to breathe hot air into her clasped hands around his. He was shivering hard, his union suit wet too but he very well couldn’t sit naked in the middle of a snow storm. She stood and took his hand. 

“Come on, honey, before you freeze,” she said. She pulled him up on shaky legs and led him to the tent, out of the wind. She made him sit and took the blankets from him for a moment, unbuttoning his union suit and slipping it down to pool at his waist. She saw his body tremble as she did so before she slid her own coat off before she removed her shirt.

“Sadie … what …?” he began, looking away for a moment.

“Lie down,” she instructed and he did as he was told, Sadie following him down onto the bedroll. She grabbed the blankets before she scooted closer to him. “Is this okay?” He swallowed hard before he nodded, letting her move into his space, her chest pressing against his. She wrapped them both in the blankets, resting her head under Arthur’s chin as she wrapped her arms around him. God, the heat from her small body was exquisite and Arthur felt so good. He put his arms around her too, pulling her in close to his chest. He was still freezing but he knew he’d warm soon. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, so much so that he was surprised Sadie couldn’t hear it. 

“We can head back in the morning. Damn finding that horse,” Arthur said. Sadie nodded against him, burying her head against him. Arthur closed his eyes, feeling her hot breath against the base of his throat. He held her close, his lips brushing her forehead gently as he moved his head. “Thank you …”

“What for?” Sadie asked softly. 

“Everything. Coming with me, being a friend, saving me …” he said.

“It wasn’t that deep of a river, Arthur …” she said.

“But if I was alone, I’d probably have frozen to death by now, sitting in my wet clothes,” he said. “I don’t swim too good neither.” He sighed. “I guess I’m tryin’ to say I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me, Arthur. You’d have done the same for me,” she said, matter of factly. And it was the truth. He would have. A thousand times over. He felt himself slowly warm, thinking about Sadie’s naked skin against his. Her fingers began to trace patterns on the skin of his back as she held him, her body relaxing in his hold as they both began to feel sleepy. Arthur watched her face, her eyes flicking up to meet his own. They stared for a few moments before Arthur pressed forward gently and placed the smallest kiss on her lips, noting the surprise on her face. Had she really not expected that? 

“Sorry, I …” Arthur began before Sadie met his lips with hers again, kissing him soundly before she pulled back. Arthur cleared his throat, meeting her eyes with his.

“Well, I gotta say I’m glad its you with me. Wouldn’t catch me snuggling with Bill or John …” he said and Sadie laughed, burying her face in Arthur’s neck. 

“Now that I’d pay good money to see,” she said with a chuckle. “Sleep honey, I’ll keep you warm.” Arthur smiled and pulled the blankets tighter around themselves, both falling asleep as the snow storm continued outside.

\--------

Arthur woke alone in the tent after what felt like the longest sleep he’d had in a long time. He opened his eyes, the blankets wrapped up to his chin, covering him completely. He was much warmer now, although he would have been warmer if Sadie was still next to him and, from what it felt like, the snow storm had let up a bit. There was a pile of clothes next to him, his now dry jeans and a spare shirt from Rufus’ saddlebags along with his coat and boots. He sat up slowly, pulling up the top half of his union suit and dressing quickly to keep the cold out of his bones. He put his hat on his head before pulling on his winter coat, which still felt a little damp, but it was to be expected. He stepped out of the tent, rubbing his hands together, only to see Sadie sitting round the fire with the percolator and breakfast cooking over the fire. She looked up at Arthur as he approached and he could have sworn her cheeks darkened in colour. He touched her shoulder gently, sitting down next to her.

“How you feelin’?” she asked. He pulled his coffee cup from his satchel and poured himself some, basking in the warmth coming from the metal, heating his hands before he took a sip.

“Better. Don’t plan to be fallin’ through any lakes today. In fact, I’d like to get out of the damn mountains,” he said. Sadie smiled.

“We’ll need to take our new companion to be sold on the way back to camp then,” she said. Arthur frowned for a moment before he turned to look at the horses, his jaw dropping when he saw the snow white Arabian hitched up with Rufus and Bob nearby. He stared at the animal, who was just as majestic looking as Arthur had been told, but he hadn’t believed it to begin with. He stood from the log and moved over to the horses, running his hand along the length of the Arabian’s back. It was definitely a strong animal, muscular and defined. He placed one hand on its nose, running his fingers over it as he patted its neck. It lifted his head to acknowledge Arthur, neighing lightly before it went back to grazing on the little part of a tree that wasn’t covered in snow. Arthur looked back at Sadie, who was smiling gently.

“How …?”

“I couldn’t sleep anymore so I went huntin’ for breakfast. Came across this feller just waiting to be caught. Took me some time to get him to trust me but we’re good now,” she said. “He should fetch us a pretty price.” She stood and made her way over to Arthur and the horse, patting the horse gently on its back. Arthur continued to stare at her for a moment before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, feeling her kiss him back immediately, his hands cupping her face gently, her hands wrapping around his wrists. She met his kisses eagerly, tilting her head to go in at a better angle, kissing back until they were both breathless, Arthur pulling back and watching her for a moment.

“What was that for?” Sadie asked, clearing her throat, her cheeks going red.

“Woman, you are incredible,” he said. She shrugged gently

“I know …” she said and Arthur laughed out loud.

“Modest as ever, I see,” he said, kissing her quickly again. She accepted the kiss, sighing happily into it before separating. She pulled him back over to the fire, serving up some some of the rabbit she had cooked for them. Arthur watched the Arabian from over the fire while he ate, wondering what price it could fetch them. He turned his gaze to Sadie, who was also watching the horse. What a woman she was, not afraid to just go out and get things done. A real asset to the Van Der Linde gang, and Arthur was so in love with her, it hurt. Her kiss still burned on his lips and he didn’t ever want the feeling to go away. 

“You okay?” Sadie’s voice broke him from his thoughts and he met her eyes. He realised he had been staring at her.

“Yeah, fine …” he said, smiling gently at her. She smiled back and he felt like she could make everything wrong with the world right again with her smile alone. She was beautiful.

“We ready to pack up …?” she asked and Arthur finished his coffee before he nodded. They packed up the camp onto their horses, leaving the extinguishing of the fire until last. Arthur watched Sadie pack up Bob before she ran her hand down the Arabian’s nose, the horse leaning into her touch. Arthur packed up the rest of his things before he climbed onto Rufus, Sadie tying Arthur’s lasso around the Arabian and attaching it to his saddle before she climbed onto Bob. “Let’s get out of here, huh?” Arthur couldn’t have agreed more. They made their way back, happy the snow was no longer falling around them. Arthur turned to Sadie after a while of silence.

“When we sell him, you take the money …”

“Arthur, no. This was your idea …”

“But I want you to take the money,” he said. “Do what you will with it. You saved me … so I want you to have it.” She smiled, reaching over to take his hand but she didn’t say anything else at that moment.

It wasn’t until a few days after they got back to camp, Arthur went to contribute to the box, opening the ledger, only to see a contribution of three hundred and fifty dollars with the names ‘Arthur and Sadie’ next to it together. Arthur smiled, looking over the camp at Sadie, who met his eye and smiled back. 

What a woman she was, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no idea how much the Arabian horse can be sold for, so I made it up. Never caught it myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sadie pegging Arthur. (NO TB)
> 
> NSFW, PEGGING, SMUT.

Arthur didn’t know whether to be embarrassed at the situation he found himself in, blindfolded, naked, arms tied to the headboard above his head on the most comfortable bed he had ever been on in a hotel in the middle of Saint Denis. He and Sadie had wanted to get away from camp, do a bit of robbing together. But it was late and they needed to sleep. Well, he thought they did. Sadie had other ideas. The blindfold heightened his other senses, his ears trying to catch any sound he could; the laughing from the bar downstairs, the moans of someone else getting fucked six ways to Sunday a few doors down and the whisper of cloth within their own room, the slide of denim against skin, bare feet padding across the creaky floor, the bed dipping as Sadie’s weight joined him on the bed, the sound of leather and buckles nearby too. 

“Y’alright?” her voice asked in almost a whisper. He licked his dry lips before he nodded.

“Yeah …” he said, the word barely leaving him properly. He cleared his throat before licking his lips again. “Yeah … I’m fine.” He pulled on the ties around his wrists in an attempt to pull himself up the bed a little to be able to rest more comfortably on the pillow. His leg grazed against what he guessed was Sadie’s leg, as it felt like she was kneeling on the bed. He started a little when her hands touched his ankles, rubbing up his legs slowly before she moved to crawl over him, her lips taking his in a kiss. Arthur moaned into the kiss, her tongue in his mouth, her hand pressed into the sheets at either side of his head. Her breasts - naked breasts - pressed against his chest and he tried to press his own chest into hers a little harder when he arched his back slightly. But she pulled back from the kiss and pressed him down into the mattress again. He huffed gently, trying to squint to see  _ something _ through the thin cloth over his eyes but it was useless. His cock was hard and resting on his belly, twitching, needing to be touched but Sadie ignored it for the moment. 

“I want to try something new …” Sadie said suddenly. “But I completely understand if its not what you want.” Arthur swallowed hard.

“I think we ventured into ‘new’ when you tied me up and covered my eyes, woman,” he said, but he chuckled to let her know he was just jesting. “What do you want to try?” His voice cracked on the word ‘try’ and he swallowed again, his throat dry as he waited for her answer.

“I want to ... I want to fuck you …” she said, not sugarcoating it in any way and Arthur knew part of the purpose of the blindfold was so he wouldn’t see her blush at her own words. Sadie Adler was a wild, unabashed woman and Arthur loved every fibre of her being for it, but when she blushed it was the most beautiful thing Arthur had ever seen. 

“How …? I don’t understand …” he said but he stuttered over his words. He  _ did _ understand, to an extent. She wanted to touch him …  _ there _ . It had never felt right to touch himself there, but who knew if it would feel better someone else doing it. He'd only tried it once but he'd been really worked up. Sadie kissed him again before she moved down his neck, dropping wet kisses along his collarbone as she spread her fingers over his chest, trying to touch as much of him as she could before dragging her nails down his chest, not quite biting into the skin.

“You trust me?” she asked. Arthur took a deep breath as she dragged her tongue over one of his nipples.

“Yes … you know I do …” he said.

“Let me take care of you then … if its not for you, honey, we can stop …” she said and he nodded quickly. She continued to kiss all over his chest and neck, her hands going to his sides and running her hands up and down them, just reveling in the feeling of his skin beneath her fingers. She felt every scar and imperfection yet he was perfect to her. He licked at his dry lips again as he began to breath that little bit heavier. His cock was now trapped between his belly and hers before she began to move down his body, worshipping every part of him with her lips. His arms trembled in their binding, but Arthur knew if he tried hard enough he could release himself from them, but he stopped himself, no matter how much he wanted to flip her and fuck her deep into the mattress. A hand sliding round his cock had his hips leaving the bed for a moment. 

“Christ, Sadie …” he said, groaning as she took him in her mouth, teasing at the head gently with her tongue before taking more of him in. Arthur sighed contentedly as she teased him slowly, her other hand caressing his balls. Her hand wrapped round the lower half of his cock as she continued to work the head, squeezing and stroking slowly. “Woman, you’re gonna be the death of me.” She moaned around his cock before she pulled off and stroked him, kissing along his hip bone, smelling the scent of the soap from the bath he’d had earlier still lingering on his skin. She let him go before crawling back up his body and kissing him again, a dirty open mouthed kiss that promised things to come. Arthur didn’t want it to stop but she pulled back again, pressing a small kiss to the tip of his nose before she removed herself from the bed completely. Arthur turned his head in the direction she had gone. “Sadie …” 

“Shh, honey. I’m gonna prepare you …” Sadie said and Arthur laughed nervously.

“Sound like you’re gonna eat me …” he said, wanting to see her. He could just picture her face, staring at him and smiling, a dark little chuckle coming from her.

“If that’s your pleasure,” she said and Arthur let his head fall back into the pillow as he let out a deep belly laugh. 

“You are somethin’ else,” he said. He listened, hearing her rustling, bottles clinking together. It sounded like it was his satchel she was going through. “What …?”

“Got it …” she announced before the satchel was put down again. There was a sound of a bottle being put down on the dresser before creaking leather and buckles could be heard again. 

“Sadie, untie me, please …” he said. There was silence for a moment before the bed dipped again and he felt her hands on the knot that kept his hands tied before she paused.

“No touching me until I say. If you do, I’ll tie them again …” she said. Arthur nodded breathlessly.

“Yes ma’am,” he said and the pressure around his wrists was gone, his hands falling to the pillow. He gripped the material in his hands to keep them away from Sadie, but was glad to be out of the uncomfortable position he had been in. Sadie’s hands on his legs made him sigh gently. She maneuvered him so that his knees were bent and his feet were off the bed, bringing his knees towards his chest. “Sadie …?” He called out loud at the first cold trickle of what felt like oil fell between his cheeks, Sadie’s fingers following and circling Arthur’s hole with just her index finger, trying to get him to relax. He trembled, Sadie’s other hand wrapped around his thigh. 

“Relax honey. It’ll make it easier …” she said and Arthur did his best to relax his body, suddenly thankful for the blindfold. He had never felt so exposed in his life. Then Sadie’s finger was inside him and he felt strange; it wasn’t great to start with but it wasn’t bad either. He’d give her the benefit of the doubt. Her finger moved within him before she was oiling up her middle finger to have that join in, stretching Arthur, scissoring her fingers slowly to open him up for … something. Arthur felt himself shiver in anticipation of what was to come. “How do you feel ….?”

“I … there’s something …” he said, breathing heavily. “I … I dunno …”

“You’re doing great, honey …” she said, watching the heave of his chest, his fingers gripping the pillow, biting his bottom lip so hard she was scared he’d draw blood, her neckerchief still tied around his eyes. If he could only see himself. He was breathtaking right there in front of her. She opened him up enough to slip in a third finger and he groaned out loud, a low guttural sound that made Sadie smile triumphantly. He gripped the sheets in his fists, a pleasurable feeling building up and pushing the original discomfort away. Then her fingers struck  _ something _ inside him that made his whole body spasm and made him cry out her name before he went back to biting his lip. “You look so good, Arthur.” 

“Sadie … please,” he moaned and Sadie smiled again. He pleaded very prettily, she thought before she was satisfied that he was prepared enough and she removed her fingers. She stood from the bed again, Arthur sagging against the sheets as he listened intently, that unmistakable sound of buckles being fastened, leather creaking once more before she was back. He wanted to take the blindfold off but he was nervous to see Sadie watching him while he was lying so exposed to her eyes. They’d done everything together in bed before, Arthur worshipping her completely, but this was new, this was strange, but Arthur was surprisingly into it. He swallowed hard as he heard the wet sound of oil being applied to …  _ something _ .

“Do you trust me?” she asked again.

“Entirely,” he said and she shuffled forward on the bed, Arthur starting slightly at the sudden pressure on his hole, something pressing forward and breaching the ring of muscle there. Arthur held his breath as he felt slight pain.

“Breathe, honey,” Sadie said, her hand running over his taut stomach muscles as he tensed. “Relax.” Arthur put his hand on top of hers, gripping her fingers as he tried his hardest to relax. “I’ve got you.” The object between his legs slipped in easier, the pain and discomfort apparent at first before he let himself get used to the feeling until it was buried to the hilt. He reached with his free hand for the blindfold, waiting on Sadie to stop him but she didn’t, pulling the cloth from his eyes and letting himself get used to the candlelight in the room. Then his eyes focussed on Sadie, who was as naked as the day she was born, between his legs. She moved up his body, kissing him deeply before she sat back on her heels and looked down between them. Arthur moved up to rest on his elbows, his eyes following where Sadie’s went. She had a snug leather harness fastened around her hips and thighs, with what Arthur could only describe as a fake cock attached to it. His breath came faster as she began to move within his willing body. He’d never seen anything like it, never knew of any man who could say they had done this.

“Sadie …” he said and met her eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his thighs, bringing his feet down to the bed, lessening the cramp that beginning in Arthur’s legs, for that he was grateful. 

“You look so good like this, Arthur …” she said and Arthur felt the heat flush over his face and chest. The room was hot and he was sweating, more so now that she was moving her hips against his. The fake cock slipped in and out of him like it was specially made for him. He tightened his muscles around it for a moment before Sadie pushed him back against the pillows before leaning over his body, a hand resting on the bed at either side of his head, her skin slapping against his as she thrust into him. Arthur moved his head up to kiss her, rolling her nipples between a thumb and forefinger as he did so, feeling her moan against his mouth, biting down on his lip. His hands played with her breasts for a moment before he ran them over her skin, over her back and down to her ass as they kissed, pulling her closer so that she was buried as deep as she could be inside his body, like she would do with him if he was on top. Arthur found himself moaning and sighing against her lips at each movement of her hips, the toy hitting that spot inside him as he let her fuck him. Sadie pulled back from his lips and their eyes met. Arthur brought his knees up around her hips again, his feet pressing to the backs of his legs where she knelt. He wanted every bit of their bodies to touch. He felt so full, so, so  _ full _ . 

“ _ Harder _ , Sadie …” he heard himself say and his face went scarlet at how needy and desperate he sounded. Sadie smirked and she positioned herself a bit better before she began to move her hips against Arthur’s faster and harder, his body happily accepting the toy now. A few desperate moans left Sadie’s lips and Arthur wondered how much pleasure she was getting from this. He’d really have to make it up to her. He turned his head for a moment only to catch a glimpse of them in the mirror on top of the dresser across from the bed. His breath caught in his throat, watching their bodies move together. Sadie noticed him looking away and she looked to where his eyes were focussed, meeting his eyes in the glass. Their faces were flushed, as well as their chests, Sadie’s hair coming loose from her braid. She turned back to him and began to press kisses to his neck and chest as she pounded into him. Arthur’s eyes fell closed as he grunted in pleasure, one hand taking his leaking cock in its hold, stroking himself fast between their bodies. Sadie panted into his neck as she kissed him, his other hand still grabbing a handful of her ass to pull her into him. Arthur had never felt so good and he didn’t want to stop but he wanted to be inside of her too, wanted her lose control beneath him, wanted her to have the same amount of pleasure as she was giving him at that moment. “Sadie …”

“You okay …?” she pulled back and asked, worry lines on her forehead. He leaned up to kiss her to reassure her.

“Yeah … I just … I want to make you feel good too …” he managed to string into his sentence, the pleasure running through his body making him light headed and his words a little mixed up. Sadie smiled gently and ran her hand over his cheek.

“ _ This  _ is making me feel good, believe me …” she said. But she understood what he meant and she gave him a few more thorough thrusts before he eased the toy from his ass, a deep groan coming from Arthur as it slipped free, leaving him empty. He watched her though his half lidded gaze, propping himself up on his pillow as he watched her stand from the bed again, undoing the harness from her hips, and letting it drop from her body to the floor. Arthur sat up, sliding to the edge of the bed, pulling Sadie between his legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he let her kiss him deeply, his arms going round her body. She moved to straddle his lap, knees on either side of his hips. She pulled back from the kiss for a moment, taking his face gently in her hands, running her thumbs over his cheekbones. “I love you, Arthur Morgan.”

“And I you, Sadie … so much,” he said, smiling before she slid a hand down between their bodies, taking his cock in hand and sinking down onto it. God, she was so  _ wet _ and the heat coming from her body was immense. She kissed him again before she pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him onto his back again, his feet still planted firmly on the floor. He took her hips in his large hands as she began to ride him, his cock almost slipping all the way out of her before she slid back down. He slid one hand up her belly to her breasts, grabbing at her roughly but her moans suggested she loved it, before it slid back down and he began to massage her clit gently with his thumb. Her body trembled on top of his when his thumb made contact. She grabbed at his hand, holding it there as she continued to move, her head thrown back, more hair escaping her braid. Her chest had turned a lovely blush pink colour which was quickly spreading. The sounds of Saint Denis were drowned out by their moans and groans, Arthur watching as Sadie came apart on top of him before he suddenly sat up and grabbed her around the waist, flipping them over on the bed, pressing her down into the pillows before he began to pound into her pliant body.

“Arthur …” she groaned, mirroring his pose from earlier by grabbing handfuls of his ass and pulling him deeper into her. Arthur knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and neither would Sadie if the noises she was making were any indication. The bed creaked violently underneath them, Arthur reaching above Sadie to grab the headboard, banging it off the wall every forward thrust of his hips, the other hand holding his weight up off of her. Sadie cried out beneath him, biting down on her lip before Arthur captured her lips in his own again. He was glad they had managed to get alone time out of camp as they were able to let go like they were. Sadie’s nails dug into Arthur’s skin, scratching at him but Arthur hardly fell it, the pleasure was so intense. She trembled beneath him, her legs falling further open to accommodate him. Her cries became more frequent, her grip tightening on his body and her muscles clenching around his cock before she buried her face in his neck and let out a sound akin to a sob as she came, shuddering and shaking in his embrace as he continued to move within her through her orgasm, breathing deeply in his ear before she began to relax back into the pillows, still holding on to him. He wasn’t far behind, the sight of her coming undone as well as the heat from her body and the tightness around his cock was his undoing and his entire body tensed in her hold for a moment, trembling as he let go inside her, slowing his movements until he was done, his hand falling from the headboard to the pillows. The sounds of their heavy breathing was the only thing heard in the room. Arthur’s forehead fell against Sadie’s chest for a moment, her hand stroking through his damp hair, the other running over his back. Their bodies were soaked with sweat, bed sheets rumpled beneath them as they just held each other. Arthur lifted his head and met Sadie’s eyes, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before he removed himself from her, half lying on his side as he moved back in to kiss her gently. She melted into him, moaning gently against his lips before she pulled back. 

“Was earlier .... okay?” she asked and it took Arthur a moment to realise what she meant.

“It was different …” he said. “I, erm … wouldn’t say no if you wanted to do it again sometime.” Sadie chuckled gently, running her fingertips over his bare chest.

“Good to know, cowboy,” she said kissing him gently, Arthur’s arm wrapping around her waist to hold her close. “I have to admit, I’d wanted to do that to you for a while.” Arthur lay down on the pillow, just watching Sadie for a moment, smirking.

“You’re somethin’ else, you know that?” he said.

“So you’ve said before,” she said and he pulled her down to let her rest against him, pulling the sheets up to cover them, both falling asleep together.

If Arthur’s ass hurt as the rode back to camp together the next morning, he made no complaints about it. He just smirked knowingly, much to Sadie’s confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me, I've never written anything like that before so please be gentle. *hides*


End file.
